Frozen Chronicles
by Demon Knight Revelation 18
Summary: (Redone) It was one dance with a man, that leads her through many adventures, with secrets held will their love survive. Rated M for later events. (Please read and review)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the middle of winter, and snowfall lay on the ground and upon the houses of Arendelle. There was a masquerade party going on which started just prior to sunset and was to end at midnight. Everyone in the ballroom was dancing as music was being played; all but Queen Elsa. She stood there watching her sister Anna dance and make merry with a gentleman named Kristoff. Elsa was happy that her and her younger sister reconnected after such a long separation. She still felt lonely with nobody to dance with on this special occasion. She sighed looking at the clock as the hand struck 8:00pm.

"Just 4 more hours until this is will be over." she said.

"Excuse me, my queen." a voice said from beside her. As she looked over in response to the voice, she saw a man with short black hair. His emerald green eyes stood out from the dark mask over his eyes.

"Yes?" she asked him in response.

"Would you please do me the honor of having this dance?" He had a charming voice that enticed her. He held out his hand to her.

"I do." she said with confidence in her voice, placing her hand in his.

Walking her down the steps to the dance floor, he couldn't help the fact that his heart was beginning to race and his hands to sweat, Once he led her to an open area on the ballroom floor, he placed one hand on her hip, and she placed her open hand on his shoulder. As they started to slowly turn and go with the flow of the band's beautiful music, he let her drift out at arm's length, spun her under his arm, and back together they came. He pulled her closer and could feel the coldness of her body, and she could feel the warmth of his. Their eyes never parted as minutes turned into hours out there on the moonlit floor. Everyone watched them in wonder. Her sister and handsome date watched them as well. Anna couldn't help but feel excited for Elsa. She loved to see her older sibling so happy.

"You are pretty light on your feet." He said.

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's a good thing." he smiled at her, she leaned to his ear.

"Can we go somewhere private?" She asked.

A million things ran through his mind when she said that. He didn't know what to say. His mind became scattered.

"Sure." He said to her.

Elsa tugged him along to a balcony which looked out over her kingdom. She turned and stared at the man who she had danced with all night.

"So you know my name, do I get to know yours?"

"Uhh, my name is Nathaniel, but people call me Nate or Nathan." He stuttered nervously and she giggled. "You have nice laugh." He blurted out.

"Thank you," she said awkwardly.

"Can I ask you a question, my queen?"

"Call me Elsa, and yes, you may."

"Please don't think me rude, but I couldn't help but notice how cold you are. I thought it might be the night air at first. But after dancing and holding you so close, I never felt a change."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You are not from here are you?"

"No, you could say I'm new here."

"Where are you from?"

"Far away."

She paused after his short response and felt some sort of secrecy between them all of a sudden. He looked at her with a questioning look still on his face."The reason I'm so cold is because of this..." She held out her hand. A light blue spark arose above their heads, and snowflakes started to fall onto them. She looked away from her magic to examine the reaction on his face. "Oh no, I have frightened you." She turned away.

"No! I do apologize! I did not mean to give off the wrong impression. I think you're amazing."

She looked at him and wondered what he might be thinking. She was surprised when he took her hands.

" Tonight was wonderful. I enjoyed every moment with you, and I thank you for entrusting me with your gift. I would love to see you again."

Elsa lit up like a torch, her face turned surprisingly red. She smiled at him. Her beautiful blue eyes gave off a twinkle as she stared into his deep emerald green eyes.

"I enjoyed this evening with you as well. It would bring me great joy to see you again."

He smiled in relief of her answer.

* * *

The party was over, Anna and Kristoff had the time of their lives dancing the night away, Olaf and Sven were eating the food and drinking the punch. Elsa never got to see her dates full face, she looked at her window staring at the full moon thinking about the date she had tomorrow. She thought about his warm smile mixed with emerald green eyes, that's what caught her attention. As the royal window faded to a peasant window of what to be on a barn. The dark shadows covered his face besides the moonlight showing his trusting emerald green eyes. He sighed looking out to the window, he held up revealing a rose in his pale hand.

"We will meet soon on the date of destiny." He dropped his arm leaning on the wall, looking for answers. "But the question at hold, should I tell her I'm just a farmboy, not royalty?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa awoke from her curtains being drawn open by her handmaid Gerda, Elsa who was still tired from last night's festivities; she could barely keep her blue eyes open even with the sun glaring at them. The loyal handmaiden who has been with her family before since she and her sister were born; Gerda waltzed up to Elsa's over sized kings bed, throwing off her cream silk sheets. Elsa curled up from the surprise of her sheets coming off her body.

"My lady it is almost noon, it is time to wake." Gerda said kindly.

Elsa lifted her body up, stretching her arms out, yawning softly; rubbing her eyes awake. She smiled at her handmaiden, nodded to her dismissing Gerda. The handmaiden leaving the room shutting the door behind her. Elsa placed her feet on the smooth and glossy wooden floor, standing; she removed her nightgown strolling over to her woven hamper and placed her nightgown in, she then removed her undergarments. She turned to her bed where her clothes were laid out on the side of her bed, placing on her clean pair of undergarments, over her underwear was her crystal blue off the shoulder ice dress with her transparent floor-sweeping cape. Elsa did her platinum blonde hair into a french braid and letting it drape over her left shoulder.

Elsa entered the dining area seeing her sister Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff who was eating his breakfast that was loaded with sausages, eggs, and potatoes. Anna saw her sister and smiled, excited to ask for who was she dancing with last night. Elsa sat at the end of the long wooden table near her sister and Kristoff, Anna's eyes kept going back and forth from her plate of food to Elsa; Anna was tapping her fingers on her lap, every time her gaze hit her sister; her fingers were tapping more rapidly, debating whether to ask her sister or not.

"What's that sound?" Elsa questioned hearing the sound of Anna's fingers.

"Nothing."

"I swear I can hear something."

Anna couldn't hold in the question anymore.

"So who were you dancing with last night?" Anna blurted out the question so fast, Elsa could barely understand what she said.

"Anna, slow down. Didn't really get what you just said." Elsa took her champagne glass filled with orange juice, pulp free.

"Right, right…" Anna cleared her throat and took deep inhales of air, then exhaled. "The man you were dancing with, who was he?"

"He said his name is Nathaniel: but people call him Nate or Nathan."

"Okay, so I've got another question. Where's he from?" Anna wanting to know more about the mystery man.

"He didn't really give me a straight answer, all he said was far away."

"Far away?" Anna questioned that answer, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Nathan seems a little, reserved, don't you think?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff he may have a reason to be reserved." Anna told her boyfriend.

"Well," He turned to the queen "Elsa if he makes you happy, then-"

"He's a keeper." Anna finished the sentence.

"Thank you two for that advice."

A servant in his late 40's with red hair rimmed around his skull connecting to thick sideburns.

"Your majesty, a young man is here to see you."

"Thank you, Kai, send him in."

"Right away your majesty." Kai bowed, turning around to exit through the double wooden door of the dining room.

"Wow, look who's" Anna was about to say, strong and confident, then snow began to fall ever so lightly in the area; covering the food with ice cold powder, Anna sighed. "Nevermind, obviously nervous."

"Well, of course, she's nervous, it is her first date." Kristoff reminded her girlfriend.

"I wasn't nervous when we went on our first date."

"Yeah, but." Kristoff didn't get to finish.

"Will you two stop talking like I'm not here." Elsa snapped at them.

"Sorry." They both said in unison.

Down by the front entrance of the castle, young Nathan at the age of twenty-five was looking around the main floor; seeing fantastic painting scattered throughout the main hall decorating the place. Nate rubbed his hand back through his thick black hair, turning back to the stairway; he jumped back in fright seeing Kai right in front of him.

"Wow, scared me their buddy." He tapped the middle aged man on his shoulder.

"Sorry, about that master Nathaniel."

"It's Nate or Nathan, don't really like to be called Nathaniel."

"Of course master Nathan." He bowed in apology, he turned and before Nate could speak. "This way." Kai walked past the stairs, Nate followed behind.

"Please, no master or sir. Just Nate or Nathan."

"Of course sir." Kai said before stopping in front of the large double wooden door.

"You know, will work on that," He said, he took a deep inhale and exhaled slowly, Nate looked over to Kai. "How do I look?"

Kai examined what Nathan was wearing, a brown leather vest, a white shirt with a small collar and deep neckline that secures by a string, a black-leather double belt with a sword frog hanger, very light brown pants with a drawstring waist, button fly and cord ankle ties. Leather boots with a folded over top.

"Do you carry a sword?" Kai questioned his belt with a frog, but nothing in it.

"No, no I don't."

"Well," Kai tired up the revealed neckline "there you look good." Nate did a kind smile, even though he felt like he was going choke from the neckline closed.

"Thank you." Nathan bowed his head in thanks, Nathan opened the door, walking inside. He saw a blonde mountain man, a young princess with a strawberry blonde consisting a white streak in her hair, and the woman he danced with, the queen. "Good morning." Nathan bowed to them.

"Good morning sir Nathan." Elsa did a gracious curtsy to him.

"Please, no formalities?"

"Not even Prince?" Anna questioned, Nate cleared his throat in securing the string of his neckline.

"I am not a prince."

"Really, then how did you get in?" Kristoff questioned.

"Your majesty, you should think about hiring new guards. Three were asleep."

"I thought I told you, that you could call me Elsa." Elsa gave him a warm smile and he gave one back.

"You're right, forgive me. Elsa." He bowed his head.

"I forgive you." Elsa and Nate just stared into each others eyes.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other just listening to them speak, both feeling awkward. Anna cleared her throat, she observed both; but they just kept staring at each other. Anna then looked to her boyfriend.

"We should go." Anna said to him.

"Yeah." Kristoff agreed with her, they both stood from their chairs.

"Well, will let you two get back to your date." Anna smirked, this, however, snapped them out of their hypnotic gaze at each other.

"What?" Elsa gripped her sister's arm afraid of being alone and not knowing what to do. "Anna?"

"Elsa don't worry you'll be fine." Anna faced her.

"But what am I supposed to do, if he tries to kiss me?"

"Elsa follow your heart." Anna placed her hand on her sister's cheek, giving her comforting smile to calm her nerves. "And if he tries to force a kiss, you can always freeze him."

Elsa snicker and nodded thanking her for her sister's help, Anna walked away from Elsa's sight; before Anna completely left the room.

"Take good care of her!" Anna shouted causing Elsa's face to turn the shade of deep red.

"I will, on my honor." Nathan bowed to the princess as she exited the room. Nathan and Elsa were finally alone together, Nathan looked towards the queen; Nathan walked over to her, every time she heard his footsteps inching their way over to her. Her heartbeat went faster and faster as he got he got closer. "So, Elsa, what would you like to do?"

"Ohm, we could take a stroll around my palace gardens."

"Sounds nice. But could you lead the way considering-"

"That you wouldn't know where it is. Follow me.

Elsa lead him through an assortment of hallways throughout the castle, stopping at a lone wooden door. They both reached for the handle, they both gasped as their hands touched

"Sorry." Nathan blushed "Go ahead." Stuttering at last words he said.

Elsa opened the door, revealing a small staircase that leads to another wooden door; Nate reached for this door and pushed open the door. To reveal a gray some walkway and a huge snow covered garden, they both walked side by side.

"So what do you like to do, your interest?"

"Well, I've been hidden in my room for a while and all I've really done is play chess, read, and try to control my powers."

"I've never really played chess, I do read, and don't really have any powers to try to control."

"What do you read?

"Mystery, adventure, and embarrassing to say romance."

"I like those types of genres too. What's your favorite romance?"

"Let me see, it's not from a book. My father always told this story about a young knight and the princess."

"Could you please tell me a bit about it."

"Well. A young knight protected the royal family, one day the princess kept glancing at the knight; the knight looked over and once their eyes met, they knew it love at first sight. The princess then began passing notes to the young knight, as he did the same. Then a day came when they decided to meet, after dinner in the gardens; that night in the gardens, where the moon and the stars shined the dark sky. The young knight waited there when he heard his name called from the one person he was expecting, he looked to where the voice came from; he saw this beautiful creature standing there. He smiled warmly at her, he reached out to her." Nathan stopped walking and stared at Elsa, reaching his hand out towards her.

"Did she take his hand?"

"No. She reached out but stopped, pulling her hand back to herself; afraid of what might happen next. For you, you see she was a virgin in every way. She glanced at the young knight's eyes and felt safe, so she took his hand." Elsa smiled taking his hand, her eyes never leaving his. "He drawed her in," Elsa stepped closer to him, "he placed his hand against her cheek." Nate did the same with his other hand. "His heart racing as was hers. He leaned his face in close, and she closed the remaining gap between them, into a passionate kiss, for the world it only lasted a minute, but to the two lovers it lasted a lifetime." Nate removed his palm from her face, their eyes never parted."

"Is that it?" Elsa spoke softly.

"That is all I can remember of it. He told me it so long ago."

Elsa realized her hand was still in his, their hold was loose, she tightened her hand in his feeling the warmth of his hand. Nathan smiled feeling her hand grip his, he intertwined his fingers between hers; he bowed his head, and they continued their walk hand in hand. Elsa glanced to the side and saw a frozen over pond, she pulled him over; she stepped on the ice sheet and before Nate was on, he let go of her hand. Elsa glanced over to him staring at the ice with frightened eyes.

"What's the matter?" Elsa spoke softly.

"Well, I'm just a little afraid of ice over water; because when I was young I fell through the ice and almost drowned." Nate said quickly to her, Elsa took hold of his hand.

"Well, I promise that you will not fall in as long as I'm here."Elsa said to him, Nathan smirked stepping on the ice; getting close to her.

"I don't doubt it, but I just wish I knew how to ice skate."

"Then will you do me the honor of letting me teach you?" Elsa asked Nate nodded in approval, with one twist of Elsa's wrist blades of made of ice appeared underneath his boots. She pulled him along both gliding on the ice going in circular motions, to get let him get the feel of it.

"Okay, I think I got it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay."

She let go of his hands and slid to the side of him, observing him as he was balancing on the ice and from what she could he was doing well at the beginning. Nathan lost his balance falling forward, face first into the snow covered ground. He lifted his head to see the white powder frosting his hair and eyebrows; he spat out some melted snow. Elsa giggled, skating over to him crouching down; he turned his body around facing Elsa. His face all red from the cold snow, his green eyes meet her blue ones, he leaned his head back and laughed with her.

"I guess didn't get it."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Do you need any help getting back up?" Elsa got in front of him holding out her hand.

"No, I think I'm good." He slowly stood up, trying to balance his skates, he shifted his weight to right leg; falling backward's out, of instinct his hand grabbed Elsa's, falling to the ground.

"I think you slipped." She stared deep into his eyes, her cheeks began to glow red.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You have very beautiful blue eyes." His voice was soft.

"Thank you. Your eyes are pretty too." Elsa couldn't believe she just said that facepalming herself in her mind, Nathan chuckled.

"Thank you."

Elsa's heart skyrocketed from being exceedingly close to his body, Elsa began to be nervous, unable to decide whether to kiss him or not. Elsa then realized something his body was cold and his skin was mixed of pale and redness.

"Are you okay?" Elsa was concerned about his appearance.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your skin," Elsa brushed her hand on his freezing cheek. "your skin is freezing and you're very pale."

"Well, I am cold, but it doesn't really bother me."

"I should get you warmed up." Elsa got off of him, so he could stand.

Before Nathan could speak Elsa took his hand, thawed his skates and lead him back into the castle. She opened a door leading him inside, sitting him down on a chaise lounge; placing on a nearby quilt on around his went to the fireplace and grabbed a book of matches, taking one and struck it on the emery. Dropping the matchstick into a pile of ready wood in the fireplace, letting the flame take over the wood logs. Soon a fire erupted inside, letting the flame only being the light in the poorly lit room.

"You feeling warm?" Elsa sat near him, he snickered.

"Yeah, I'm feeling good, but what about you?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, the cold doesn't bother me."

"That's cool." Nathan said Elsa raised her hand above her mouth to cover her laugh; Nate raised a brow at her, then realized what he said. "No, pun intended, if it's in poor taste."

"No, I thought it was actually funny." She kept on laughing.

"You know," He placed his hand on top of her's, Elsa ceased her laughing when she felt his hand on her's. Elsa looked over to him seeing a smirk on his face. "You really do have a nice laugh." His voice was smooth, his eyes gazed into hers; his mouth went dry. "May I?" Elsa nodded, he leaned in close; their lips almost brushing together when.

"Elsa, I need you!" Anna opened the door abruptly, squealing with excitement; she saw Nate was at a fair distance away from Elsa, he was scratching his head. Elsa's cheeks blistered crimson. "Uh, did I interrupt something?"

"No." They both at the same time, Elsa stood from chaise lounge and composed herself, Nate stood up as well folding the quilt and placing it back on the chaise.

"Well, I have to go and feed my horse." He lied, having no horses or anything to feed. "Thank you for your hospitality, Elsa, princess Anna; have a good day." He left the two sisters alone together.

Elsa raised an eyebrow annoyed at her little sister for ruining a moment; Anna noticed the raised brow on her sister's face.

"What?" Anna was clueless.

"Nothing. So what is it that you need?"

"Kristoff asked me to marry him, and I said yes. Also, I was hoping that I could get your blessing?"

"Oh my! Of course, you have my blessing." Elsa hugged her sister, undoubtedly happy for her but disappointed she didn't have her chance on her first kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _It was dark, he could not breathe or see because everything around him was black; his body felt as if knives were piercing his body, he shook his head frantically feeling his body submerged in bitter ice cold water. He closed his eyes and once opened his saw shattered ice above him only letting the single amount of light coming from the sun, he kicked his legs and stroked his arms; every time he got close to the surface it seemed to pull away from him. His lungs were burning needing oxygen, he swam upwards faster but he felt the force of something grabbing his leg, his green eyes examined near his leg but nothing was there; he looked back up still not giving up, his green eyes widen feeling as if his arms were being restrained. His eyes glanced side to side of him but nothing was there pulling him down to the deep darkness._

Nathan's green eyes flashed open, taking rapid deep inhales and exhales, he raised his upper body, running his hands from his chin through his sweat drenched hair. He saw his hands frantically shaking, he clenched them into two perfect fists; the shaking ceased, he looked at his drenched pillow. He saw something drop from the ceiling it was a droplet snow, he eyes the small gaping hole in his ceiling. He groaned in frustration at the thought of repairing his roof today, he removed his black hooded cloak from his body. Stepping out of bed, he took his cloak and tied the string; he lifted his nose in the air and could smell something being cooked, he exited out of his room. He stepped lightly going down the stairs, seeing a stranger with a brunette in his house cooking his food; he quickly finished going down the stairs. Nate pulled a string and popped open a secret compartment, he reached inside taking out a black leather scabbard; with Nate's right hand gripped the wood wrapped in high-grade leather hilt that capped above a round pommel to provide a secure and balanced hold. He drew out the thirty-six-inch high carbon polished steel that was razor sharp, he inched closer to the intruder; he brought up the sword ready to strike when the intruder turned around to show gray eyes his friend Todd.

"God Dammit Todd!" Nathan brought down the point of the sword slamming it into the ground.

"Morning," Todd said without a care in the world, with a plate of biscuits and scrambled eggs in his hands.

"Don't morning me." Nate swiped Todd's plate of food. "What the hell are you doing here? Also, why are you eating my food?" Nate screamed at Todd.

"What I came to see how you were doing, haven't seen you in two days." Todd then just noticed the sword stabbed in the wooden floor of the farmhouse. "If I was an intruder were you going to kill me, Knight Mikaelson." Nate picked the sword out of the floor and placed it underneath Todd's chin. Todd seeing the pent up anger in his friends emerald eyes.

"Don't. Ever. Call me that. I am no knight of valor." Nathan lowered his voice, Todd reached for his food of plate but failed as Nate backed up his hand.

"No, more like a knight of vengeance." Todd stepped away from the blade and retook his plate of food from his friends hand over to the table, he took a seat in the old wood chair; taking a bite out of the biscuit.

"I'm not a knight, never was."

Nate placed the sword back in its sheath, walking over to the food he quickly placed one biscuit and some scrambled eggs on the plate. He carried both sword and his plate of food over to the table, leaning the sword against the side; Nate took a seat as well across from his old friend.

"No, but you were a knight in training."

"I know, I was the one who told you that." Nate scooped up some eggs with his hand and shoved them in his mouth, he grabbed a gray metallic water pitcher and poured it into a tin cup. Placing the pitcher on the wooden table, Nate scooped up the tin cup placing it to his chapped lips.

"Wouldn't that make such a great story to tell to that girlfriend of yours."

Nathan choked on his water, coughing violently he pounded his chest with a closed fist; taking another sip of water and letting his passageway clear. Clearing his throat.

"No," Nate said in acrimony.

"No, why no? I mean it's like you're going to tell her, your whole life story."

"I don't want her to feel pity or bad for me." Nate thought of being a knight in training with his father Finnick in the castle training arena.

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _Twelve-year-old Nathan Mikaelson held in both of his soiled hands a broadsword, circulating around Finnick his father who was taller than his twelve-year-old son . Nate could barely focus as the rest of the soldiers were watching a father duel his son, the soldiers were corrupted doing whatever the royal family said and it was to beat up upon the innocence. But his father took no part in the corrupted kingdoms way, he was an honest man._

" _Get on with it, teach this lowly pup." Came a disembodied voice that Nate knew too well, it was Prince Markos of Corgan._

 _Nate twirled around his blade lazily, never taking his green eyes off of his father's hazel eyes; trying to read his movement. Nathan's heart rate went rapidly pounding against his chest feeling as if it might break through his rib cage._

" _Come on let's get this over with!" Finnick yelled towards his son._

" _Okay."_

 _Nate said timidly, Nathan lunged forward, his father slashed downwards diagonally; Nathan halted blocking the attack half-way. Finnick gripped the collar of his sons swordsman shirt and tossed him back. Nathan took a deep breath in and out afraid to get hit from the blade of these swords, but he buried the fear deep inside him. Nathan did the same logic again, he lunged towards his father with the blade point sticking out; Finnick twirled to the side of the incoming attack; bringing up his knee into Nate's already bruised ribs. Nate felt the air escape him with a full force he fell to his knees on the grass filled ground, drool fell from his mouth trying to get some air in his lungs. He felt the cold steel tip of the sword and Nate eyed his father ._

" _Do you surrender just because I knocked the breath out of you."_

 _Nate gripped his hand on the hilt of the broadsword tighter, with his free hand he pushed his father's blade away from him, Nate tumbled underneath the incoming slash of Finnick's sword. While still on his knees he pushed away from the ground lunging toward his father, Finnick twirled to the left dodging the incoming blow. He thrusted his blade down tearing through the swordsman shirt of his son; Nathan screamed in pain as the blade entered his left shoulder. Falling off the blade to the ground, holding his right hand against his shoulder, feeling the hot ooze of blood staining his hand and the rest drizzling down his chest and arm. Nathan stared up at his father with anger in his eyes but it soon disappeared when he saw his father shake his head in disappointment, walking away from his injured son._

 _Nate stood to his feet his eyes downcasting along with his head disappointed in himself, knowing he could do better. His ears caught the sound of hysterical laugh along with a slow clapping of hands coming from behind him, he clenched his left hand into a fist forgetting about; his eyebrows narrowed knowing that laugh anywhere; turning to see the young Corgan Prince._

" _Markos." He said with hatred._

" _That's prince Markos to you, lowly dog; look at you, you're pathetic, God your father and mother must regret ever having you. What kind of knight are you if you can't even live up to your father, the general." Markos went up to Nathan still smiling at him, staring deep into his eyes seeing the hatred within the green orbs. "What you want to hit me? Do it. Do it." Markos taunting the young knight, Nathan was holding back considering it was a crime to hurt royalty and the penalty would be imprisonment and wait for a decision on what they decide on punishment. "Do It!"_

" _Forgive me, your majesty, I know one thing that you want most?"_

" _What would that be?"_

" _To leave this palace and be able to roam around your future kingdom, at least, I get to leave this place and be happy but as for you, you are just stuck here." Nathan had a cocky grin on his face, Markos nodded his head surprising Nathan with a left hook to his jaw sending him to the ground, he had caught himself by placing one arm in front of him crouching on the balls of his feet._

" _Like I ever want to leave this palace, to mingle with dirt like you."_

" _Then why would hit me, if I was right." Nathan stood right back up rubbing his jaw. "Also, thought I was a lowly dog." Markos just squinted his eyes in annoyance of the knight in training to be his loyal dog. Nathan picked up the sword and sheathed it in his frog, Markos saw the open stab wound still bleeding he chuckled at the wound._

" _Goodbye, your highness." Nathan turned his back to the prince and walked away still holding his shoulder._

 _Markos rubbed his chin taking in consideration on what the dog said, and smiled getting an idea in his mind._

" _Hope you have nice evening Nathan, it'll be your last."_

 _Nathan returned home to see his mother at the stove stirring something inside a black steel pot, he climbed the stairs quietly so she wouldn't notice his bleeding shoulder. He opened the door to his small bedroom that he shared with his little sister Fiona who asleep in her bed, Nathan removed his shirt sitting on the bed. Rolling the shirt into a small rectangle and placing it on his wound establishing pressure, he heard heavy footsteps come through the door to see his father holding a bottle of whiskey, two pieces of cloth, needle, thread and a stick. Finnick went over to his son placing down the items, first placing the thread in the hole of the crescent-shaped needle, removing the clothing Nathan was using as a bandage._

" _Do you and mom regret having me as a son?" Nathan said with no emotion in his voice, Finnick was opening the bottle of whiskey._

" _What? No of course not, bite down on this."_

 _Finnick gave Nathan the stick, biting down on the middle. He tipped the bottle and let the alcohol of the whiskey hit the wound, Nathan crunched the stick in his mouth trying not to wail in pain. Placing the cloth on the bleeding wound and dabbing it dry, he took the crescent-shaped needle; sticking the needle through the skin near the wound and began stitching it up. Once he was down he took the bottle again and poured more alcohol over the know stitched up the wound, Nathan bit down more on the stick; Finnick covered the wound with the other piece of cloth. Finnick sat down on the bed with his son._

" _Listen, Nathaniel, I love you and so does your mother. Yes, I was disappointed about today, but I was also proud of you, for standing your ground and your maneuvers. It is completely natural to not learn it in two weeks, but you show progress; also there is an old saying."_

" _What would that be?"_

" _Rome was not built in a day. It takes time, day after day, month after month, year after year you will soon complete it and you will, just don't give up. Okay." Nathan nodded his head. Finnick nodded his head, standing from the bed he went over to the door. "Mom's making dinner and it's almost ready, so wake Fiona, wash up, you get dressed and come down to dinner." Finnick left the open doorway, Nate's eyes went to his sleeping nine-year-old sister; he smiled rolling his eyes at his sister's laziness; going over to her bed and shaking her shoulder._

" _Wake up."_

 _Fiona's eyes opened to reveal them to be hazel and stared up at her brother._

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

"Hellooo…" Todd waved his hand in front of his friends eyes to get his attention, seeing tears start to well up in them. Nate blinked quickly rubbing the tears from his eyes. "You were thinking about the day when your family was killed. You don't have to tell her that story."

"I know buts it the only day that I can recall of being a knight. Plus I don't want her to know that I was a knight or planning to become one." Nathan stood from his table placing on his cloak's hood. "Come on."

"What?"

"You're going to help me fix my roof."

"What, why?"

"You eat my food, your going to help me work. So you are going to help me fix my damn roof." Nathan pointed out.

"Ah." Todd stood up groaning.

* * *

Anna was the courtyard gardens with the snow queen helping her out picking out the floral arrangements for Anna's wedding in four months time, since Kristoff refused to do so. Anna looked at her sister who was staring at the flower in deep thought caressing the flower with her hand; Anna ceased looking at the lilies and went over to Elsa.

"Elsa?" She said gently seeing her sister's hand frost the flower, not hearing her sister and continued to stare at the red rose. "Elsa?" Anna poked her shoulder, Elsa snapped out of her thought giving her attention to the strawberry blonde.

"What?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Actually, I was just thinking."

"About Nate." Anna finished her sentence smiling at the queen, Elsa's cheeks turned to a pink-red.

"No, I was thinking about…" Elsa saw her sister raise her brow and placed a hand on her hip. "Okay, fine. I was thinking about him." Elsa admitted it in defeat, Anna giggled.

"Wow, after one dance and date, he's got you hooked." Anna then saw her sister give her a look that said look-who's-talking.

"You tried to marry a man you just met the next day."

"Hey, I was young." Anna said in defense.

"You met Kristoff the next day."

"Younger." Anna slurred her, r, "So is he coming to the wedding as your date?" Anna inquired, Elsa strolled away gazing at the different kinds of flowers.

"I don't know, we haven't seen each other since yesterday."

"What?" Anna said thinking about yesterday. "Oh, well; I guess you really couldn't ask since I interrupted you two." Anna thought again about yesterday and what happened. "Your faces sure were flustered that day." Anna caught sight of Elsa's darted glances. "Did you two, kiss?"

"No."

"What? You two were alone when I barged in and both of your faces were red with embarrassment." Anna's brain worked for a moment and realized what she said. "Oh, right I barged in. Where you two about too?"

"Yes, we were."

"Sorry."

"It's all right, I wasn't ready; just caught up in the moment." Anna took hold of her sister's hand.

"Sometimes the moment is all you need."

"Anna-"

"We should go find him and ask him to attend my wedding." Anna cutting off her sister.

"We?"

"Yes, we. I want to see where he lives, so let's get going!" Anna let go of her sister's hand and strolled off.

"Anna." She said too late as her sister was already gone, Elsa quickly followed behind catching up. "I don't even know where he lives."

"Then will ask people, come on."

* * *

In the town where all the markets where Elsa and Anna walked around asking people if they were he Nate lived. Most of the townsfolk never heard of him until they finally came up to the old shop manager, who was standing outside his shop.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked coming up to him.

"Your majesties." He bowed to the monarchs.

"Hi, um, we were hoping we could ask you something?" Anna asked.

"Yes, what can I do you two today?"

"Well, we're looking for a man named Nathan; and we where you knew where he may live?"

"No idea," He began, Anna and Elsa looked disappointed "but I know who could."roger, come here!" The old shopkeep yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Roger yelled.

"He'll be right with you." The old shopkeeper went back inside.

A tall lean man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes came out of the shop, taken aback seeing the queen and the princess here; Roger groaned.

"What do you want?" Roger said rudely crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay, do you know where Nathan lives?" Elsa asked, Roger snickered shaking his head.

"What if I do? Why do you care? What do you want with him?"

"It would be of great help." Elsa said.

"You didn't answer any of my questions."

"We want to invite to my wedding and my sister cares because that her boyfriend." Anna gave Roger an attitude.

"No." Roger scoffed, smiling at them.

"No, why?" Elsa inquired.

"Because Nathan would never date a royal."

"Why, would that be?" Anna was getting ready to hit the guy if he didn't knock off his attitude.

"Royals ruined his and not to mention my life."

"What happened to him?" Elsa inquired on what he meant.

"That is for him, me, and very few people to know; and for you to find out."

Elsa was about to speak before her sister held up her hand.

"Elsa, hold on. Could you please tell us where he lives."

"No."

"Why you-" Anna went up to him with her face in his.

"I am not scared of you princess."

"Roger, did you tell them where your friend lives?" His boss came back out only to see the princess in his employees face. "Is something wrong here?"

"No," Roger said with a grin on his face. "He lives about 3 miles away from town in a farm house, off the west side. The only house out there and if you excuse me, I have to get back to work." He turned away and walked back inside.

"Jeez, he was rude." Anna turned towards Elsa who just staring into to space shocked at what Roger said about royalty. "Elsa?" Anna was worried.

"What did he mean when he said that royals ruined their lives?"

"Don't know but we could always ask Nathan."

"You're right, we should go."

Elsa and Anna made their leave back to the castle to grab a horse since her sister didn't know how to ride one; she was in the back of Anna. They smiled at each other before gallivanting off towards Nathan's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nate was on top of his roof fixing the leak leak and every possible leak there was to come; he placed a piece of plywood across the hole, taking a nail away from his mouth. Taking the hammer that was in the frog of his belt, he pounded away at the nail into the plywood hitting the board underneath, again placing another nail and hammering it in. Todd was on the ground, leaning on the wall when his ears heard the hooves of a horse approaching; he strolled around front seeing what exactly what he heard coming forward. He waltzed up to the incoming horse with royalty riding on the back, surprised to see the princess in front of the queen; Anna tugged at the reins giving the command for it to halt, she looked down to only see a man with gray eyes and brown hair that was chopped on the sides and a short tail that goes down his neck. Anna was stricken to seeing a handsome, she quickly composed herself.

"Hi, were looking for-"

"Nathan. I'm his friend Todd," He offered her his hand "let me help you down there."

"Oh, no thanks I can get down myself." Anna denying his offer, by dismounting the horse herself.

"Do you need any help, your majesty."

"Yes, thank you." Elsa took hold of Todd's hand and dismounted the horse carefully. "Where is Nathan?"

"Up on the roof." Todd pointed his thumb behind him towards the roof.

"Thank you." Elsa bowed her head and walked off from her sister and the young man.

Todd turned his attention to the princess, examining her liking what he saw; getting closer to her and smiled.

"Hi." Rubbing his hand through his hair.

"I'm taken." Anna blushed from his flirtatious voice.

"Backing off." He stepped away giving Anna her space, he turned towards the house realizing the sabre was still in the kitchen, not in its hiding place. "Nate's sword." He said his thought outloud.

"Nathan has a sword?" Anna asked, Todd's eyes widened when she asked him that, turning his attention back to her, thinking of something and fast.

"What? No, I didn't say sword; I said sward." Todd grinned backing away towards the house, causing Anna to lift her eyebrows at his awkwardness, then quickly realized she wasn't the one to judge someone of their awkwardness.

Todd entered the house taking the sheathed sword away from the dining table, carrying it off back to the hidden panel; laying it inside he quickly replaced the wooden panel to it rightful place. Todd glanced over to the doorway seeing the princess coming close to the doorway, Todd went over to the stairs and sat on the steps placing his hand underneath his cheek. Anna opened the door seeing Todd they're sitting on the steps with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi, princess."

"Hey Todd, I have a question for you?"

"What would that question be?"

"Well I don't mean to pry but Elsa and I met this man, and he told us something about Nathan. It was that royalty ruined his life." Anna saw Todd's mouth open in surprise and then return to grin with a chuckle.

"Nate is going to kill Roger." Todd stood up still laughing seeing Anna's right brow raise in question. Todd cleared his throat calming himself down.

"Why?"

"One, Roger shouldn't have said anything. Two, it is not his place say anything about our past."

"Our past?"

"Yeah, I've been Nate's friend for a while and some friends experience the same thing as the other." _**Some worse than others.**_ He thought

* * *

Elsa came up to the side of the house seeing the wooden ladder leaned against the abode, she could hear the sound of light sound of pounding coming from above. Elsa's hand grabbed the braces hearing the creak as her magic went through the splinters of wood and frosted them, she began to step up each of steps; her eyes caught sight of the man with a hammer in his palm.

"Nathan."

Nathan halted his movement of his arm, confused on hearing the queen's voice; he looked over to where the voice was coming from. His eyes widen in surprise seeing the blonde haired beauty, there.

"Wow."

"Wow, what?"

"You surprised me, I didn't expect to see you here."

"I can't see you?"

Nathan stood shifting his weight to balance himself on his slanted roof, he began walking over to her.

"What, no. I mean yes you can it's just-" His foot caught a sleek patch of ice on his roof, slipping downward sliding close to the edge of the roof. Elsa flicked her wrist creating an ice slide to lead him a safe passage to the ground, Nathan slid down the crystal ice slide to the dirt covered ground. Elsa slide down the ladder, going over to the down body; kneeling down next to him.

"Are you alright?" Elsa touched his back, Nathan turned over and stood back up with her.

"That," Nathan gave a grin "was awesome snowflake."

"Snowflake?" Elsa cheeks reddened hearing him call her that.

"Yeah, I thought it be a cute nickname considering you can control ice and snow. Since you know snowflakes are made of ice and snow." Nathan started to ramble ceasing his voice when he saw her raise one of her eyebrows with an amused smile. "What?"

"You rambling, it pretty cute. But please don't call me that."

"Okay, come on inside." Nathan gestured for her to go ahead of him, Elsa strolled ahead of him. "Snowflake." He said to himself. When they were both near the front door, Nathan went ahead of her and held open the door; she went past him.

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome my lady." Nathan let the door close when seeing his best friend and Anna at the dining table, Anna eating whatever was left on Nathaniel's plate as Todd was just finishing his.

"What are you two doing?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, you've got to try this." Anna said, biting into the flakey crust from the biscuit in her hand.

"Maybe another time, we came here to ask something." Elsa reminded her.

"Oh, right, Nate. I was wondering if you could come to my wedding?" Anna inquired.

"Ohm, yeah, I loved too. Never been to one before, seem like it would be fun."

"A wedding could come!" Todd could contain his excitement, asking the princess.

"Sure, of course you can come." Anna said.

"Great, and also," Todd turned his attention back to Nate "Guess who they met in town?"

"Roger." Nathan said concerned on what he said.

"Yeah, he told them something." Todd told him, Nathan heart pinged with anger, his brows narrowed; calming himself down not wanting to show anyone his dark side quite yet.

"What-" he cleared his throat. "What did he say exactly?"

"Are you okay?" Elsa placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine just want to know what he said."

"He told us that royalty ruined yours and his life. Is it true?" Elsa inquired.

"Back where we used to live, yes. But I turned over a leaf when I came here. But Roger believes that all royalty is the same."

"Well, maybe I could-" Elsa began before getting interrupted.

"No." Todd and Nate said in unision.

"You two didn't even know what I was going to-"

"Yes, we did." They both said at the same time again.

"Please stop that?" Elsa asked.

"Sorry." They both said again.

"You two both doing that is freaking me out." Anna told them both.

"Elsa listen to me, Roger will not change his mind about nobility." Elsa opened her mouth. "Even if you said anything, if I want him to behave or be nice is to put him through a window." The sisters glanced at eachother then back at him. "Literally."

"Nathan, I could try to speak to him."

"He still won't listen even if you try, sometimes people can do something so awful that the victim can never forgive."

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black." Todd spoke, Nathan turned his head glaring at his friend; when seeing Nate's glare was like staring at and angry wolf baring its teeth. Todd shrunk in his chair. "Sorry." Todd squeaked out, Nathan sighed turning towards Elsa having one of her eyebrows raised towards him. "What?"

"Nothing, I understand that you don't want to share your past at the moment."

"You do?" Anna and Todd both said, their eyes widened staring at eachother. "Jinx. jinx again." Todd rubbed his chin thinking of something to break their unison. "Chocolate sandwiches!" Nathan and Elsa just watched as they continued their banter to see who would slip.

"An she thought it was freaky when Todd and I spoke at the same time."

"Nathan," Elsa spoke softly, Nathan turned towards her but she was paying no attention to him; just to her sister and his friend. "I want to ask you a something."

"Go ahead."

"When the time comes when you're ready to tell me about your past. I will not judge you." Elsa hand reached for his and gripped his fingers gently, Nathan smiled at the touch of her hand; Nathan smirked hearing her say that. But he still had his doubts on her judging him. "Do you have plans Sunday?"

"No, why?"

"Would you like to join us for christmas?

"Yeah, I'd love too."

"Great, sunday don't forget." Elsa backed up towards the door.

"I won't." Nathan smiled as her back connected with the door, she turned pointing towards it.

"Door." Elsa opened the door and before she exited Nathan's domain, she turned back around seeing her sister still sitting their with the goofball of a man that was almost like her. "Anna come on."

"What?" Anna saw her sister by the door, she stood from her chair, taking hold of the sides of her winter gown, bending her knees underneath and bowed her head. "Have a good day, Todd."

"You to princess." Todd respectfully nodded at her curtsy.

"Thank you for your hospitality." went over to Nathan bending her knees and bowing her head at Nathan, turning up to see his green eyes and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"No, its is I who thank you, for honoring my home with two beautiful goddesses presence." Nathan held his left hand over his waist, leaning his body forward, his green eyes meet Elsa's blue orbs and winked at her, Elsa's face crept up the color red; she returned with a goofy grin. Nate reverts back to his stance, Anna heartbeats faster, but she knows the flirting nows it was all in good fun.

Anna and Elsa excited Nathan's domain, Elsa could feel her sister's turquoise eyes gazing at her skull, with a smile on her. Elsa sighed glancing over to her sister with a chuckle.

"What is it?" Elsa inquired.

"He has pretty eyes."

"Who?" Elsa was curious who she was talking about.

"Nathan."

"Oh," she was surprised by that answer. "Yes his eyes are quite nice." Elsa regained her elegant way of speaking for a queen.

"Oh, no, don't try the proper voice. Was it his green eyes that made you want to dance, because you never dance fearing of hurting someone." Anna mounted the horse, giving her sister, her hand.

"Yes, it was his jade eyes they made me fill safe and his enticing voice, made me not fear of hurting anyone." Elsa reached up for her sister's hand and mounted the horse behind her little sister.

"Ohhh…."

"Shut up." Elsa rolled her eyes, hitting her sister's shoulder playfully.

* * *

Inside the farmhouse Nathan watched them ride away, Todd came up beside Nathan.

"What are we going to do?"

"Beat the hell out of Roger till he's nice."

"Okay right behind you buddy, but why do you want him to be friendly to her; I mean she is a royal."

"She's different, she kind, carrying, and compassionate."

"You got all that from one dance?"

"Yes and no." Nathan walked out of his house, leaving Todd behind.

"What the hell does that mean?" Todd just stood there, trying to figure out what his friend mentioned but he was hitting zeros. Todd excited Nate's farmhouse, jogging after him to the dirt road. "So, wait a minute where are you going?"

"Work."

"So where do you work now."

"I'm a blacksmith remember."

"Ah, then you can buy a different place, considering being a farmer didn't work out."

"First, I am not selling this place. Second, the farming didn't work because I bought dead land but the grass is green. Thirdly, I like this place because I can keep my demons in check."

"Yeah, keep your inner demons in check."

"Could we just walk in peace and quiet."

"Yeah, sure….." The moment of silence didn't last long. "So did you have another nightmare last night."

"Todd God Dammit! What do you think?"

"Yes, what was it about though?" Todd stared at Nathan, Nate bit his inner cheek grunting in annoyance that his friend kept asking questions. But Nate knew him all too well, that if he didn't answer he'll keep bothering him till he did.

"I was drowning beneath the ice caps and something was dragging me down, but nothing was there."

"Wow, you know it might mean something."

"It's just a stupid nightmare, they don't mean anything."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

The sisters rode along inside the castle's stables, where the mountain man Kristoff and his reindeer Sven. Kristoff turned his head to see his fiancée return from her short trip, he strolled over to her; holding out how hand to help her down, she placed her hand in his sweaty palm.

"Such a gentlemen." Anna teased helping helping her down from the saddle with a goofy grin on his face.

"Only for you," once he set Anna on the ground, he moved towards Elsa offering both of his hands. "And of course for my dearest sister." Elsa quirked up one her eyebrows. "in-law, sister-in-law." helping her down, Elsa bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you. "

"No, problem."

"So, what happened?" Kristoff lowered his voice to assume that Sven could speak.

"I invited him to Christmas."

"You did, when?" Anna inquired.

"While you were trying to see if Todd would slip up in your mind sync."

"Who's Todd?" Kristoff eyed his fiancée, slightly coveted who she was talking about.

"One of Nate's friends."

"Wow."

"What?" Elsa questioned, she quirked up an eyebrow.

"Nathan has a friend, he just seems so secretive."

"He has two friends, one very rude that gave us a little insight on why Nate is so secretive, the other very nice."

"Why? Also who was rude to you?" Kristoff said in annoyance placing his arms across his chest.

"His name is Roger and his reason for being so rude to us is the same reason, why Nate is so secretive."

"Which is what exactly?" his voice was agitated.

"Royalty seemed to ruin both Roger and Nate's life." Elsa answered.

"I hope you asked him this?" Kristoff was getting more agitated by the second by the man he met and have not yet met. Nathan and Roger.

"I did."

"What did he say?" Kristoff's attitude was beginning to upset the snow queen, but she held it back not wanting to release her powers.

"Well, he said "back were they used to live something bad happened.""

"Yeah, Todd and Nate turned over a new leaf when the got here."

"What the hell kind of answer was that and what does that even mean?"

"Enough!" Her hands frosted over. "I am satisfied with the answer for now at least. When he is ready to tell me, than I will be ready; I'm not going to pry into his past." Elsa's authoritative voice broke out, her annoyance with Kristoff's attitude was posting her off.

"Why? Why not pry into his past?"

"Because I can see it in his eyes something bad happened to him that he tries to hide. All the agony, anguish, and anger that he tries to hide." Elsa exhaled, Kristoff opened his mouth. "I am done discussing this."

Elsa strolled off with grace in her steps, but you could feel the anger radiating radiating off of her. Anna eyed Kristoff with a brow quirked and a displeased demeanor on her face.

"What?"

"What do you mean what. Why are you so skeptical?"

"Because he had a bad past of royalty, and now he suddenly is dating one. I find it suspicious is all."

"Kristoff back in his country of origin something bad happened, yes, but here he turned over a new leaf. Also everybody has their secrets. Please leave it alone." Anna strolled off from him, Kristoff turned to his long time best friend, pulling a carrot out of his pocket from his vest, letting Sven take a bite of half of it. "I don't trust him." he snapped off a chunk of carrot, chewing and sealed. "What if he's like Hans, having an ulterior motive. If they're not going to pry, then I will." he took another chunk of carrot.


	5. Chapter 5

The rugged mountain man rides on top of his reindeer Sven, down a dirt path coming up to a farm house; with only many questions on his mind that kept him focus. Kristoff arrived at the house, hopping off of Sven his eyes scanned the area seeing that it's pretty secluded. Must get pretty damn lonely up here alone, but he probably needs it to think of something evil to do. Kristoff thought, he reached into his satchel giving his friend a carrot, Sven happily snatched from his hand; Kristoff patted his snout walking away stepping up the single step porch. He balled his gloved hand into a fist pounding on the door, waiting for an answer that never came.

"Nate… Nathan… Nathaniel, you home?" Kristoff still got no answer. "Guess not."

He opened the door, stepping inside his eyes saw the room to see the kitchen with the table of dirty plates one empty and the other half eaten, the stairwell and an archway that led to another room. Nice house. Kristoff thought, Kristoff stepped up to the table seeing the half eaten biscuit with traces of light pink lipstick. Is that son of a bitch, cheating, already. Kristoff thought, completely forgetting that Anna and Elsa came by. Kristoff removed his dark gray bobble hat, placing it on the table taking a look at the biscuit; taking a bite of it and placed it back on its plate.

Kristoff moved around the table a heavy sigh escaped his mouth, his light brown eyes stared at the archway. Stroking his developing stubble chin, his ears the caught sound of footsteps in the main doorway. Shit! He screamed in his thoughts, hoping it wasn't Nathan but slightly wished it was; twirling around to face the doorway to see his reindeer friend half way through the door. Kristoff felt his heart still race, taking a deep breath, letting it out.

"Sven, what do you think you're doing?"

"But I want to look to."

"Sorry but I can't have you damaging anything."

"But I promise I'll be careful."

Kristoff crossed his arms together and shook his head in agreement, motioning his arm for his buddy; Sven was happy with glee, tiptoeing in on his hooves careful not to damage anything. The mountain man chuckled, rolling his eyes that came to a stop when seeing an incision in the floor; Kristoff removed his gloves, his thick fingers traced over the cut in the floorboard.

"I know what these markings are made from, a blade."

He stood placing his hands on his hips, licking his dry lips turning towards the pocket room. Kristoff strolled towards the room upon entering he saw it was a very deserted room that only held a few items, a fireplace, a bookshelf that only held one book, and a lounge chair. The windows covered by drapes with moth eaten holes in them that let out, only letting slivers of light escape through. Kristoff's eyes roamed the seemingly empty room, his light brown eyes caught hold of something hidden in the shadows of the empty book shelves.

He bent down on his knees gripping on the spine of a book, seeing it was a thick book covered in dust; Kristoff wiped off the dust off to reveal gold imprinted letters that read.

"The Knight And The Princess. Strange title, but could mean something." Kristoff left the room with the book in his hand, he climbed up the case of stairs to the pocket room. "Nate's room, not much." only seeing a cot, dresser, and a desk, kneeling down lowering his head to look under the cot only to see that it was barren. "Maybe the dresser?" He opened the each drawer rummaging through his clothes but nothing suspicious was there, slamming the drawer he was searching in shut, he turned his head to the desk.

He waltzed over to it gripping the handle on the drawer and slid it open, seeing only a single key covered in dust; he sighed closing the desk drawer. Exiting the room he began to walk down the stairs when his eyes caught sight of Sven sniffing at the side panel, narrowing his brows and squinted his eyes; stepping down the rest of steps. Moving Sven's head out of the way, placing his ear against the panel and knocked hearing an echo and knew the wall was hollow. He felt around to find a way to open it when his fingers felt a skinny cord, Kristoff set his eyes upon the cord and noticed it could easily blend in with the wall; he slightly tugged the cord and the panel popped loose. He removed the panel and moved it to the side, his light brown eyes widened and his blonde brows rose at the sight of the black leather scabbard that contained a blade of a sword.

He took hold of the sword, only drawing part of the blade out of the wooden leather covered scabbard; already noticing something off that was near the rain guard. It was covered by a thin piece of cloth, Kristoff did away with the cloth to reveal a raven insignia imprinted on the blade.

"A raven?" Kristoff enclosed the blade back into its sheath, turning towards Sven with a serious expression on his face. "We're going to confront Nathan? Well, I am, let's get going."

* * *

Nathan was in the blacksmithing shop working with a piece of steel, pounding it was a hammer to even out the dents when it was done with tongs he held onto the steel and submerged into a bucket of water. Steam rose clouding his face with steam waiting for a couple of second till the steam stopped that he pulled out the piece of metal, admiring his work; but had much more work to do.

"Nathan, visitor." The master blacksmith told him.

"Tell them, I'll be right there," Nate informed his boss to tell whoever asked for him, he placed the piece of unfinished work on the stone slab table, next to his tools; removing the leather apron placing it on the hook next to the door and steps. Nathan opened the door to see the blonde ice master and deliver, standing there with a serious expression on his face with a hand behind his back. "Hey, Kristoff."

"We need to talk Nathaniel, in private." Kristoff's voice was rugged and stern, Nathan raised his eyebrow at the tone of his voice.

"Alright, come on let's talk." Nate re-entered back into the workshop, Kristoff following behind closing the door. Nathan placed his hands on his waist and started to chuckle rubbing his still raised brow. Kristoff removed the sword from behind his back. "Okay, Kris-" Nate ceased on what he was going to say when his green eyes set on the sheathed sword, he was at a loss for words and the only ones he could muster up. "Hand that over Kristoff." Nathan's voice went cold and hard, almost sounding threatening holding out his palm.

"No, first you have to answer my questions."

Nathan put his arm to his side, thinking of a way to get the sword, he thought of a way and decided to play along.

"Fine, what are questions?"

"Who are you and why did you come to Arendelle? Also, tell me your height and weight."

"Why is that important?"

"Just answer it."

"Got it. My name is Nathaniel Ryder Mikaelson, age twenty-five, height six foot one, my weight one-sixty-five. Firstborn and I came to Arendelle to outrun my past and a woman told me this would be a nice place to live."

"A woman told you, who was this woman and how did you meet?"

"Her name was Ingrid, meet her out on the sea."

"When did you arrive in Arendelle?"

"A year before the great freeze and the great thaw."

Nathan kept on answering truthfully while Kristoff was liking this, him answering every question like a soldier; Kristoff smirked at the next question he had in mind and always wanted to ask people this but it would be rude to ask a female.

"Are you a virgin?" Kristoff voice cackled almost about to laugh but held it down, Nate raised both his brows in surprise in that question wondering what that had to do with anything.

"No."

"Really," Kristoff sounded surprised. "The when and who with? First and last name."

"Kristoff I think you're getting off track here?"

"Answer the question."

"I was fourteen, her name was Rebekah Nygard." Before Kristoff could ask another question one of his questions, Nathan spoke. "What does any of this have to do with the sword?" Kristoff cleared his voice knowing he was right that he was getting off topic.

"Right. Are you planning to assassinate Elsa? If you are, then tell me why?"

"What, no. I feel a connection to her and I like her, she's special to me."

"Then why do you have this sword?"

"Why did you break into my house?"

"Don't answer my question with another question so answer my question." Kristoff got closer with the sword, the tip touching the skin of his neck.

"That's my father's sword."

"What's does the raven mean?"

"My father was a soldier, that's the crest from the place I was born."

"What's the name of the place?" Nathan didn't speak just eyeing Kristoff, he shook his head in refusal to even speak the name where he was born. "Answer me."

Nathan shifted his left leg behind the mountain man and in an instant, taking hold of his collar Kristoff's collar and gripped the hilt of the sword. Drawing the blade from the sheath, twisting his body behind him as he forced Kristoff's body to advance forward, foundering over the last step dropping on the dirt covered ground . Kristoff quickly maneuvered his body upward with a greeting of the blade's point staring in his face.

"Kristoff, listen." Nathan lowered the sword, bending down and snatched the scabbard from Kristoff's hand; injecting it back into the scabbard. Kristoff was surprised at what just happened, he stood on both his feet wiping off the dirt from his body. "My past is painful to speak of and the place where I used to live is part of it. It's part of all the pain and anger that I have for that one place, so I will not speak its name."

"All I can say is that I'm sorry. Elsa was right, your eyes say it all. But will you tell Elsa when you're ready?"

"Yes, I will."

"Also, the book I found in your house, what's that about?"

"My father told me those stories without this book, when I went to the library I saw it , I read half of it and before I realized it. My father was just ripping off a storybook."

"So why keep it?"

"Because, it reminds me of the times my father would tell, me and my sister stories before we went to bed."

"Your father is he?" Kristoff could hear discomfort in his voice.

"Just far away, too far." Nathan's voice was saddened, Kristoff reached into his satchel on his side; taking out the book.

"Here, I kind of took it." Kristoff handed it to him, Nathan gripped the spine bringing it towards him.

"I won't tell anybody you broke into my house if you promise not to discuss this with anybody."

"I promise because I don't feel like feeling the wrath of the princess and the queen," Kristoff smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Completely understand," Nathan smirked. Kristoff went back up the small flight of stairs, before opening the door feeling guilt and understanding what Elsa meant about pain and suffering in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, for breaking into your house," Kristoff said before he left the room, Nathan's smile disappeared glancing down at the book, he felt something form in his eyes shutting them tight and try to repress the tears and succeeded. He waltzed over to the table and placed the book down, leaving it there and return to work.

* * *

It was nightfall and the air was crisp glancing up at the sky not seeing a single star, covered up by the dark clouds. Nathan continued his walk through the streets to come across Arra Tavern, wooden layered paneling painted dark red that could be confused as brown, a large window, and two doors. One you could just walk in the other had a rusted peephole that led to another room. Upon entering the tavern that was riddled with voices and music went silent, turning their attention to the hooded Nathan; removing his hood, his eyes scanning the patrons looking for someone.

"Go about your business," Nathan told them and that's exactly what they did, the band in the back started playing their upbeat music; people chattered amongst themselves.

Nathan rescanned the area spotting a man with dirty blonde hair that goes to the back of his trapezius, wearing a dark brown cloak sitting at the bar with Todd drinking their beer and laughing. Nathan came by and sat there casually; the bar hostess came by. She was quite beautiful with long thick black hair that would go to the loin of her back, her eyes were mesmerizing to each patron here they were the color of gold that gave her a lot of compliments and her snow pale complexion skin. Wearing an ocean colored bodice with peacock colored string underneath was a white bell sleeved chemise, the held together by dark leather belts strapped around her biceps and forearms; blue pants with calf high leather black boots.

"Could I get you something?" Her voice sweet like honey.

"A mug of red wine." He said softly.

"Coming right up handsome." The bar hostess said, giving him a wink before turning to get him what he asked. She came back quickly with a bottle of red wine, placing it right down in front of him. "Let me know if you need anything else, handsome." Walking away again.

Roger glanced over to his right to see his raven-haired friend there in his hand a bottle full of red liquid. Roger leaned in close wrapping his arm around his buddies neck with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, buddy what are you drinking." Roger stole the bottle out of Nate's hand and took a sip of the sweet nectar of what grapes grow up to be, placing the bottle down but his hand still on the body. "So what are we celebrating you betraying me to go out with a pampered palace slut." Nate's brows furrowed, taking the wine bottle's neck and drank half the bottle down; removing it from his lips; he cracked his neck and smirked giving a slight chuckle.

"Nah, we're celebrating something different."

"What that be?"

"This." Nathan pushed Rogers arm away from his body him, his body turned throwing his arm sending the bottle crashing against his skull sending what was left of the wine everywhere. Roger fell to the floor holding his cut cheek that'll swell later and bruise tomorrow. Nathan tossed the bottle over his body letting it crash to the floor, he removed his cloak, his satchel, and his sheathed sword; tossing them to Todd. "Hold these." Todd saluted in response.

Roger got on back his feet, clenching his hands into fist holding them in front of his face; throwing a fast barrage of left and right straight jabs, Nathan bobbed down from each one an upcoming left jab came straight at him. Nathan placed his left forearm to block, pushing Rogers left fist away; taking hold of the right jab by Roger's wrist, Nate rushed into Rogers body with the ball of his elbow connecting to the bridge of his nose. Nate maneuvered his left hand to Roger's right elbow and forced his elbow up over his head trying to dislocate the arm. Succeeding. Screaming in pain that his shoulders been successfully removed from its socket, stepping back; Nathan swept his leg out from underneath him, sending him to the floor. Roger grabbed hold of a bar stool, helping him up; he placed his right arm straight and pressed into it; feeling the click of it coming back in.

Roger's brown eyes stared deep into Nate's deep greens, Nate got into a stance ready for him to attack; Roger rushed in flinging his arms around his abdomen. Crashing into a nearby table, Roger sending left and right hooks and jabs to Nate's face and body. Nate grunted every time a fist came in contact with his rib cage and stomach; Roger about to hit his face with another right hook, when Nathan took hold of it in his palm. Clenching his hand around the enclosed fist, pressing with force; with his other hand, Nate struck Roger's already opened cheek, reversing the roles; with Roger now on the floor. Nate took hold of Roger's head and slammed it against the floor.

Todd just sat there drinking his beer while watching his friend fight like rabid dogs over a piece of steak. The bar hostess came back, seeing the bar and the two fighting getting every patron fighting as well; then seeing the brunette just sitting there watching it all.

"Should I stop them?"

"No, this how they communicate with each other." Todd took another sip of his brewskies. "Sorry, Nate will help you fix and clean the place."

"What about the other one." She placed her hands on her hip.

"Other one, not sure, maybe not."

"Great," she says sarcastically. "Tell Nate that tomorrow at noon he can help me clean this place up." the hostess walked to the back room.

"Okay." Todd raised a brow at what she was doing curious but paid no mind, turning his head back and gripped tighter on the sword, satchel, and cloak not wanting them to be taken. If they were he'd be next to fill the wrath of Nathan before the poor soul who did.

Roger spun his right leg up towards Nate's temple, the raven-haired commoner ducked underneath the incoming kick. Roger missed causing his body to turn his back on Nate, facing the bars window; Nate balanced on his left foot, bringing up his right knee, tilting his leg when his foot sprung out striking the mid-section of his back, Roger crashed through the window. Nate stepped over the window frame, eyeing at the unmoving body. A twinge of panic came over him.

"Shit!" Nate exclaimed.

Walked hastily over to the body. Roger bolted up with a large jagged shard piece of glass, lunging at Nate jabbing the jagged shard of glass at his friend. Nathan twisted his body to get to Roger's side, he brought up doing a side knee into his abdomen. Roger's breath escaped him, his grip on the large shard of glass fell to the floor and shattered, Roger fell to his knees. Nathan gripped Rogers collar; Nate didn't even seem fazed from the fight.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that ever, you don't know her and I'm getting to know her and I feel a connection with her. So I want you to be nice. Can you do that?" Nate's voice lowered to the sounding threateningly.

"I guess, I can." he said in defeat, feeling like Nate's pissed about something else.

"Good." Nate released his grip on Rogers collar, Nathan turned fixing his brown vest, when something lit in his cranium; Nate twirled around sending a full force enclosed fist striking Roger's in his cheekbone sending him to the ground. Drunk, fading in and out of blackness, seeing Nate above him. "You don't get to say jack shit about my past," he grabbed his front collar pulling him up towards Nate's face. "because if you don't, I'll beat you to death. After all, I was an assassin." Nate threw him to the ground.

Nathan went back inside the still brawling mess of people, his eyes caught sight of the attractive bar hostess with a flintlock pistol covered in decorative details, was having trouble shooting. Nathan grasped the gun pulling it away and clocked the lock back into place, handing it back over to her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." he strolled away as the gunshot rang off, the patrons and ladies halted in their battle, eyeing the barmaid as if she were a crazy bitch.

"That's enough gentlemen and ladies." her voice was now strict and serious, making the patrons in her bar stop what they were doing.

Nathan placed his belt containing his sword strapped to his waist, the satchel over his shoulder, then his shoulder his cloak that contained the shoulder cape around his shoulder. Replacing his hood, licking his lips and tasted salt and vinegar of his blood in his mouth.

* * *

At the castle…

Anna was undoing her pigtail braids taking hold of a brush from the counter of her beauty dresser; stroking her hair till it became nice, straight, and soft.

"I don't understand the point of that, I mean your hairs just going to end up in a rat's nest in the morning." came from a disembodied voice of a man, Anna turned to see her fiancé. Kristoff laying sideways on the bed admiring his future wife.

"If I didn't it would be much harder to brush out in the morning." Anna placing down her bristled brush, strolling over to the bed; crawling over to him gazing into his light brown eyes. Anna could tell something was off.

"What's wrong?" Anna laid her curious head on his buff pectoral, with a saddened look on her face, tracing the infinite sign on the rest of his chest. Kristoff took a deep breath.

"Ahh, it's nothing." Kristoff trying to brush it off, Nate still on his mind and what he figured out.

"Kristoff will be getting to be married soon. You'll have to tell me what's bothering."

"Jeez, when did you become an adult." Kristoff did a sly smile.

"Huh…" Anna slapped his right breast. "I became an adult for months ago. I understand things better, now." Kristoff rolled his eyes knowing what she meant, and hoped to good Elsa doesn't find out.

"Nathan's an orphan," Kristoff said with uncertainty his voice.

"Kristoff!" she shifted her body upright, with a bit of anger in her turquoise eyes. "I told you-" Anna said with annoyance in her voice, her hand crunched up into a ball.

"I know punish me later. But when I asked him about his sword, it was his father. A book that belongs to him and he said _"_ it reminds me of the times my father used to read to me and my little sister-" "

"Wait, hold the carrier pigeon. Nate has a sword?" Anna cut off her fiancé, Kristoff did a light groan of discomfort of his fiancée; only getting that from the story he was told.

"Yes, let me finish. I think that how royalty ruined his life, making him an orphan."

"How does that book or sword tell that he was an orphan."

"It's how he said it like he was going to cry"

"Maybe, I should inform Elsa on this." Anna was about to leave when she felt a large thick hand grasp hold of her bicep. Anna turned her head to look at him.

"He'll tell her when he's ready."

"Okay." she lightly punched his chest.

"Ow," faking the ouch "what was that for?"

"You said punish me later."

"Well, I was kinda hoping for a different punishment?" Kristoff gave a sly smile, his eyes scanning her body and seeing each article of clothing come off. Anna caught sight of that horn-dog filled look, she smiled seductively.

"Well, maybe a" she pecked his soft lips "different punishment is in order," her hand slinked around his chest down to his nether regions. Kristoff's eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling an immense amount of pleasure then suddenly stopped. "We're not going to have sex until our wedding night."

"Ah…"

* * *

Elsa dipped her quill pen in the tiny tub of ink, writing a letter to the seamstress if she could make a stocking for her boyfriend "friend" is what she used in the letter. Tomorrow she was picking up a gift and honestly she didn't know what to get him. She folded the letter and enclosed it with turquoise wax an imprinting the Arendelle crocus. She didn't know why she was feeling so afraid and anxious for Christmas to come, she placed her gloved hand over her mouth and let out a yawn. Placing the quill pen inside a metal box that contained the tube of ink.

She went to her bed, covering her whole body; almost forgetting someone, but he already had a stocking. She uncovered her head so her light blue eyes rest on the crescent moon and for no reason, she could tell that Nate was looking to.

* * *

Nate's Farm…

Inside the barn house filled empty stables and straw piles, Nathan was swinging the blade around, block, thrusts, attacks, different maneuvers as if someone was truly there. Nate's breath was heavy, drenched in sweat not mention half-tipsy, he came to a full halt with the sword out and pointing away from his body; he brought the sword in, holding it upright eyeing the steel blade's imprinted raven. To what he saw was only darkness; his gaze turned to the moon sensing that Elsa was looking at it too, knowing she was light. _But will the light outshine my darkness?_ Nathaniel inquired.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _A young Nathaniel stood in front of three graves he dug the day before, covered in bruises and cuts. For no words escaped his mouth._

" _He hasn't said anything yet?" A young male with dirty blonde hair asked.(Roger)_

" _Yeah so why did we come here?" A young boy with brunette hair inquired(Todd) to the young girl next to him._

" _It's called paying his respects, so be quiet you two or should I turn you both into ash." A dirty blonde with green-blue eyes said, turning her palm upside and ignited a ball of flames._

" _We know Rebekah."_

" _Good," the fireball vanished into thin air "know shut the fuck up."_

 _Nathaniel unsheathed his father's sword from the scabbard from where it rested and pointed it to the direction of the full moon._

" _I, Nathaniel Ryder Mikaelson, swear upon this sword to get vengeance on my family's death, by killing those who had done so, the heir to the throne who had commanded it prince Markos." Nathan placed the edge of the blade on his palm and sliced his skin, dripping blood on each of the three graves; on the last one, he knelt down. "And that's my promise, little sister. Those soldiers are going to pay for what they did to you and our mother… I love you." He stood, to sheath the sword back in its scabbard; he placed the sleeve of his shirt against the wound and clenched his hand to apply pressure. He turned away and walked over to three people who had helped him heal the other night._

" _Where to know?" Rebekah questioned._

" _The castle." Nathan's voice was filled with anger, he wanted vengeance and wanted it now._

" _What, no, you'll be slaughtered," Rebekah said._

" _Then what do you suggest?"_

" _Training?" She suggested._

" _I was trained by my father." Nathan's shoulder bumped hers when he was starting to march away when Rebekah took hold of his arm and turned him to face her._

" _You need more, and I know who can help."_

" _Who?"_

 _ **Flashback End...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The queen sat on a small padded bench in front of a beauty mirror, brushing her long platinum blonde hair getting ready for the day; when she jumped frightened by a knock abrupted on the door, Elsa placed her brush down.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked, knowing it couldn't have been Gerda she was down with a cold as well Kai. Elsa frowned, worried about her two loyal severance that been around before the incident with Anna.

"It's Anna, may I come in?" Anna asked.

"Come in." Elsa said sweetly to her little sister, Elsa turned back towards the mirror; going back to brushing her hair when her ears picked up the set of running feet. Elsa immediately stopped what she was doing but was too late to stop her sister from leaping at her causing them both to fall to the ground, feeling the tight embrace of her little sister. Anna moved away a bit still hugging her sister and gave her big goofy grin.

"Morning." Anna said with glee, Elsa propped herself to her elbows staring at her sister.

"Good morning Anna. You know you are a major goofball, do you think you could give me a hug instead of tackling me to the ground; first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be any fun." Anna gave her big sister a joyful smile that's a picture of innocence, poking her nose in the process..

"Huh," Elsa sighed still being pinned underneath her younger more rambunctious sister. "Anna, do you think you can remove yourself from me, please."

"Oh, right." Anna stood up and backed away from her sister, giving Elsa enough room to stand; Elsa rose from the floor, straightening out her nightgown. "Sorry, guess I should've been more subtle. But aren't you excited for Christmas!" Anna practically yelled so though whole castle would hear, and hear the joy in tone.

"Yes, I am overjoyed." Elsa chuckled, going back to sit back down on her bench reaching for the brush on the bench.

"Oh," Anna took the hilt of the brush before the queen shocking her quite a bit, Elsa grinned muttering something under her breath. Accepting Anna's help when she began to brush her hair. "I cannot wait for christmas, all the gifts, party games. Will also have two men joining us, my lovely fiancee Kristoff and your darling boyfriend Nathan; also the decorations. Like the tree covered in ornaments, the wreath… The mistletoe." Anna whispered the last part all so lightly glancing away from her older sister for a brief moment, turning back to see Elsa redden face.

"Mistletoe." Elsa stuttered, knowing where Anna was getting at; clearing out her throat, turning her head to stare intently in her turquoise eyes. "Anna, what are you planning?"Elsa inquired, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Anna backed away with a wide grin and her hands up, backing away towards the door; Elsa stood, her expression serious.

"Anna?" Elsa took a couple steps forward before Anna was out the door. "Was that it?" Elsa went back to the stool, sitting back down giving a heavy sigh; placing a hand on her cheek thinking what her sister had said to her. _**Mistletoe**_ _._ The words rang through her head, Elsa drifted off.

* * *

 _Elsa sat one ground on the ground in the library, in front of the dazzling flames of the fireplace and the candles that illuminated the room enough to show her scarlet dream dress with green trimming to design mistletoes. Gasping when she felt a cloak hit her shoulders as well as a gentle yet strong hand, Elsa's face flushed red as she glanced up and her heart fluttered to see her boyfriend standing there with a warm grin on his face told her everything even those three words. Grasping his warm hand, as her eyes saw what he was wearing a green shirt with a deep neckline, wearing the same vest and belt, his red trousers and his regular boots._

" _You know the cold doesn't bother me." She said softly, gently pulling him down next to her, to his love one and his joyful smile never left his lips._

" _I know, I just gave you my cloak out of instinct." He softly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head._

" _You are so weird, Nate." She slightly chuckled at him._

 _Elsa leaned her head against his shoulder, and her cheeks flared red when she felt him reposition their hands; to have their fingers intertwined with each other. Nathan leaned closer to her ear._

" _I love you, my snowflake." He said softly to her and she couldn't help but smile upon hearing those words._

" _Nate." She turned her head towards his, to realize the where only inches apart from each other._

 _Elsa heart raced like a hummingbird's, as her blue eyes caught Nathan's green eyes travel down to her red lips, inching closer he tilted his head to the left; closing both their eyes when his soft lips drew in for the kill. Their hesitant lips grew more comfortable each second once they realized not either one wanted to pull apart. His lips were warm and smooth, he moved back to take a breather, his breath was shallow just like Elsa's. Elsa may have her lips captured too long by the mouth, that belonged to man she was in love with; and yet she missed them when they parted ways._

" _I love you Nate." Elsa spoke softly and genuinely meaning it. Upon hearing the words come from her partner's sweet lips, his heart rate skipped a couple of beats._

 _His eyes drifted up to catch something above their heads, a grin formed on Nate's face. Elsa felt Nate's left arm drape across her across her slim waist as his right hand grasped the back of the young queen's nape. Seizing her lips with greater passion, his tongue traced her lower lip pleading for entrance, which Elsa graciously approved. Their tongues wrestling for dominance which was becoming heated battle between the queen of ice and snow to peasant who stole her heart with a charming smile and his green eyes that she's never see eyes so green. Elsa laid on her back with Nate over her, caressing her neck. Their lips separated, removing his right hand caressing her cheek._

" _I love you, and I absolutely love mistletoes." Nate smiled at Elsa scrunched face in confusion with a brow up. Nate moved aside his head and there she saw the mistletoes above the both._

" _Well, from what I'm seeing her Nathan," now Nate's turn to be confused. "were still under the mistletoe. So…" she wrapped her hands around his neck, he grinning showing his white teeth getting the picture._

" _I love you Snowflake." Nate whispered sweetly, as he went back to capture mouth._

* * *

Elsa snapped out of her daydream realizing she had moved to the open window with a wide grin on her face and a red flush across her cheeks. Her eyes caught another gardeners staring up at her from the palace, embarrassment rose across her face, she scoffed closing the curtains. Turning her back to get quickly changed into her ice dress with her hair up in a french braid bun, leaving her room to see her servants decorating the halls with wreaths with red ribbons with gold trimming. Waltzing down the decorated hallways of her castle to enter the dining room to see her sister downing a stack of waffles drowned in syrup and and chocolate, Anna swallowed her chewed up food.

"Hi, how are this morning?" Acting as if she didn't say anything to the queen to make her giddy for the upcoming christmas gathering.

Elsa didn't answer for a brief moment as she walked over to her seat, as a servant pulled out the chair for their majesty; Elsa tucked the train of her dress underneath her before to sit upon her chair. The servant pushed her in at the head of the table, seeing a smudge of chocolate and syrup mix on her right cheek.

"Anna you have a smudge on your right cheek."

"Oh," Anna grasped ahold of a napkin and wiped away the mix of syrup and chocolate, placing the napkin down she smiled to her elder sister; who only had a one eyebrow lifted as if she was about to ask a question. "What?" Anna questioned the look on her sister's face.

"What are you planning?"

"Planning? I'm not planning anything, are you?" Anna tried to play mind games, but it wasn't going to work.

"Anna." Elsa spoke one word, Anna snapped to attention to her sister. "What are you planning? do not try mind games because you already gave me a clue already?"

"What would that be?" Anna just smiled at her, Elsa stood from where she sat and moved towards her sister; Elsa's gloved hand traced the table, halting when she got close to her.

"Mistletoe." Anna's eyes widened , she hoped she didn't hear what she spoke softly. "So what is it that, you my darling mischievous sister are planning?"

Anna knew the jig was up, taking a deep inhale and let the air flow out of her lungs as she exhaled.

"I was planning, for you and Nathaniel to do a redo."

"Redo, what exactly?"

"The kiss."

"A kiss you interrupted, it can't be a redo."

"Okay, so it's a redo of what almost happened before you know… Before I interrupted your almost kiss."

"Anna," Elsa shook her head not knowing what to do, she took a deep breath and said. "Okay, tomorrow is christmas and I will do the redo." Elsa told her as she returned to her seat. Out came a royal butler with a plate of freshly cooked two pig sausages and two sunny side up eggs, placing it down. Taking a bow before they left the hear the queen say "Thank you."

"So today I was planning on stopping by Nate's house to give him, some advice on what to get you and tell him what time to be here tomorrow." Anna said glancing toward her sister seeing her place a piece of cut off sausage in her mouth, Elsa swallowed staring at her sister confused and flattered.

"I don't think he'll be at his house, since he'll be at work." Elsa said politely as she cuts a slice of her egg letting the yolk drizzle out, then to another piece of her sausage in her mouth.

"Work? I thought he was a farmer?"

"No, apparently he bought dead land and within the year he sold his horse to keep his property, also he's a blacksmith."

"What, how did you know that?" Anna raised her brows, impressed that Elsa found out that much about her mysterious boyfriend.

"The archives of the town's residents, apparently he moved here four and a half years ago."

"Alright, by the way Elsa what are getting Nathan for christmas?"

"Oh, I didn't even think of that." Elsa rested her elbows on the table, bowing her head down till an idea popped into her brain. "How about a horse?"

"Ah, a horse, I mean that's a little much don't you think. He might see it as a marriage proposal and run."

"Or just a gift from the queen."

"Why not something less valuable than a horse." Anna looked at her sister who was contemplating the idea agreeing with her, before Elsa opened her mouth to speak before Anna interrupted her. "Or a dog because he might think that you wanted a committed relationship that includes kids."

"Okay, so no, on living breathing animals, so what should I get him?" Elsa thought for a few moments, then got what she should give to her boyfriend. " I know what to get him."

"What?" Anna leaned in closer to her sister.

"It's a secret even from you, don't want you accidently telling him."

"I woul-" Anna was going to object but stopped short from the rise of her sisters arched brow, Anna sighed in defeat. "Understood, sis." she saluted her older sister with a serious expression, causing them burst out laughing a moment later. "So I'll stop by his work after I eat and you go shopping for your, BOYFRIEND." Anna said teasing her sister, succeeding when seeing Elsa furiously blush; clearing her throat.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Elsa agreed, finishing up her breakfast as Anna did as well, leaving the dining room, to get ready for the day.

* * *

 _ARRA TAVERN..._

Nathan was at Arra Tavern helping the hostess Eris clean up the place from the brawl, that resulted a couple broken chairs, a tables, a window, and the wasted booze. Nate held the broom and began sweeping up the dust and whatever else was on the ground, he could feel intense stare from gold eyes directed on him. Sighing, he stopped what he was doing, to turn and stare at her right back.

"Okay, I'm sorry I wrecked the tavern." he said apologetically to Eris whose eyes just said that all the damage to the tavern and the all out brawl was all his fault. He turned away, with a growing sly smile on his face, knowing it was his fault his fault but in his heart he knew it was worth it; he wasn't going to let Roger get away with speaking ill of her. Yes he was mad of the insight to his past, but it didn't matter to him for some reason; he just knew he wasn't going to let anyone speak that way of her, not while he lived and breathed.

"You know that fight, you had some pretty nice reflexes." Eris stepping closer to him, her eyes scanning his body as if it were a map.

"Thanks, I train." Saying with no tone in his voice, not paying attention.

"Really, who did you train with?" She inquired, Nathan turned to face her, ceasing his brooming.

"I don't know you well enough to disclose that information."

"Oh, one of those. If I tell you I'll have to kill you. Type of things."

"No, its one of those called it's my business; so mind yours."

"Darkness." Eris simply said.

"What?" He arched a brow in confusion.

"Your business which is your past, it's filled with darkness as is your heart. For what happened to you, your actions, what you saw filled you with darkness and hatred."

Nathan's blood went cold but began to boil, knowing that it was true; he has done things that he shouldn't have done and sw things that scarred his very soul. His breathing became irregular and deep, clenching the shaft of the broom so tight, he felt the wood begin to crack and splinter till it snapped in his bare hands.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to finish this yourself, I got to go." Placing down the broom, he turned towards the door, exiting the tavern. Eris just stood there with a smile on lips, interested in the young man.

"Hmph… I love darkness." she said to herself filled with lust.

* * *

Anna walked across the town looking for the blacksmith shop, saying good morning to the passing citizens; stopping seeing a wooden sign that had an anvil and a hammer in black paint. Entering the store where no was in the front of the shop, but she could hear yelling about Nathan being late for work. She couldn't help but giggle at the situation, she smiled thinking to herself. " _Oh, Elsa you have one troublesome boyfriend."_ The backroom door open flew open to see the master blacksmith with a red face huffing, storming before he caught sight of the princess of his home country, he bowed in respect greeting her.

"Please don't bow, please stand." Anna sid with a gentle kindness in her voice, the man stood straight up towering over her. ' _Man must be 8 feet tall like Oaken, kind of reminds me of him too…'_ The man was muscular, tanned, brown eyes, and blonde hair with sideburns that connected to his jawline tracing along to his goatee that grew lines to his thick mustache. "Ohm.."

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Stein Iversen. My lady, what can I do for you today?

"Could I have a word with Nathaniel, alone please."

"Of course my lady." He bowed slightly before he moved out of her away.

Anna strolled in seeing Nate leaning against the stone table, eyeing with a brow arched and his arms crossed, curious on why she was here. Nate moved his hand signalling her to speak, Anna took a deep breath.

"Are you an-" mumbling her last words that didn't even sound.

"Heh." Nate inched closer, confused what she was trying to speak.

"Are you an orphan?" Anna inquired bluntly.

"Kristoff told you this?" Nate said, dodging the questions that made his anger rise more, not wanting to answer that painful question, that led to those horrifying memories.

"Yes." Anna could see that he was getting more mad, even if he didn't want to show it.

"What else did he tell you?"

"About the book, mention of your little sister and your father's sword?"

"Why did you come here, then?" His voice cracked with a hint of sadness when he heard her mention of his little sister.

"Well, ohm, curiously how did you become an orphan? Two what are getting Elsa for Christmas?"

"A book, because that's all I can afford."

"Okay, you're not going to answer the other question are you?"

Nathan strolled over to her, staring into her eyes.

"No, I'm not, because it is my past and it is my business, and when I'm ready to Elsa, I'll tell you too." Not wanting to sound harsh but his voice had become stern, but he didn't like it when people who'd pry into his past. Not wanting to relive the memories of his family demise.

"Sorry, if it's any consolation to my visit, a book sounds great she'll love it." this brought a smile across Nathaniel's lips.

"Anna, I'm sorry I got up in your face, and thank you does feel better." Nate did a slight genuine smile towards Anna. But it wasn't alright he hated, no he absolutely despised when people who ask questions that, brought back terrible past memories that haunted him every night and day. Of the the day of his life that was eternally changed, he was was scarred and damaged, but no twelve year old should have been through.

"Oh, "Nate, ohm, come by around twelve tomorrow. Also make sure you give Elsa a good kiss under the mistletoe." When the words escaped the princess's mouth, it struck Nathan with a warm red blush creeping along his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Okay, bye." Anna climbed the steps before opening the door, she turned back facing with a quick snap and half serious voice. "Don't tell Elsa, I said that."

"As you wish, princess." He bowed his upper body with one arm behind his back, Anna rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh, before she exited the room. Nate straightened his back, feeling sadden of painful remembrance.

* * *

 _The sunset and sunk deeper down the horizon, causing the sky to dark with sprinkles of light and an orb that shined down massive amount for it being the waxing gibbous. In the Mikaelson household, Finnick was at the head of the table, while his wife Felicity Mikaelson was at the other end, Nathan was right as his little sister was on left smiling. Loving spending time with her big brother and father, enjoying the moments, she couldn't play with Nathan since he was always training to be a knight, a soldier, just like their father. The family was high spirited toasting on their son's, brother on two weeks before he passed training, to become an apprentice; his father was most proud, because he would be the one to teach Nathaniel everything he was taught. Felicity wrapped her arm around taking hold of his shoulder, pulling him towards her; to only give him a big wet kiss on his._

" _I'm so proud of you my son. You will make an excellent knight under your father's leadership and become just like him." Felicity downed her wine, Nate did just a fake smile that could lead of of convincing._

' _ **Yeah, always my father, to always be in his shadow.'**_ _Nathaniel thought._

" _Actually about that-" he couldn't get a word in over the howling of his family. "I'm not going dad to train me!" Nathan bellowed to get his word in, stopping there pre-celebration; the woman of the family remained seated, while the father stood. Finnick eyed his child, his flesh and blood, in confusion, hurt, and pissed off._

" _What, why?" Finnick sounded in a mixture of anger and hurt._

"Because I-I-" Nate having a tough time saying the words, wondering if his father would even listen or just dismiss it. "I do not want be a knight!" Nathan shouted in hopes his father would hear and understand, to be happy with his decision. Nathan stared into his father's eyes, while Finnick's were wide with shock, blinking a couple times.

" _When did you decide this?"_

" _Since the beginning when you told me, that I was going to be at the castle's training grounds to_ _become one. I tried to tell you before, but you always dismissed it." Nathan stood strong, when his father lowered his head, only to rise it with his brows furrowed, his hazel eyes filled with animosity and disappointment._

" _So tell me, Nathaniel. What is it that you are planning to do with your life when you're sixteen!" Finnick raised his voice slamming his fist against the table._

" _I don't know, but anything is better than working with that fucking corrupt ass royal family."_

" _Watch your language young man! Pretell what are you going to do to provide your future family?"_

" _Bake, blacksmithing, fisherman, logger, architect. But hey at least I'll be there for my family."_

" _Where am I now Nathaniel?"_

" _Yeah, tonight because we were celebrating something that I didn't even want!"_

" _Well too damn bad, Nathaniel you are going to be a knight!"_

" _No, I am not going to protect that selfish bastard or be anywhere near him."_

" _If you got another job, Nathaniel you still would work for the Kingdom!"_

" _Then, I'll leave go somewhere else; the place you and mom talked about. The Southern Isles."_

" _No, do not go there Nathan!" Felicity yelped out._

" _Why?" Nate questioned._

" _Reason's Nathaniel, that you don't need to know." Felicity told her son._

" _Fine, what about Corona?"_

" _Nathaniel Ryder Mikaelson, you are staying here! I am your father and you are only twelve years old! So I know better than a child!"_

" _I hate you and wish that you were never my father." Nathan continued to stand strong, his voice cracked and tears trying to form but failing to do so. A strong heavy handed knock at the door, Finnick turned his head towards the door._

" _Huh, who could it be at this hour?" Felicity inquired._

" _I don't know, but stay there." Finnick marched to the door, only to open it half way enough for his body to show; hearing a low grunt. Nathan emerald eyes followed his father's body collapse backwards; hitting the floor with a bloody stab wound near his near puncturing his lung, he was still alive by the slow rise and fall of his chest._

 _The family's eyes widened as the saw who had down it, a close family friend Thomas, his short shaggy red hair, india brown eyes, and medium mutton chop sideburns. He was tall and muscular wearing a beige full length sleeve tunic with a deep split line neck, brown drawstring waist pants that are full cut with a sharp taper at the ankles. A belt across his waist that held a pistol and the unsheathed sword that resided in his left hand. Stepping over his body._

" _What the hell did you do Thomas!" Her voice crack with fury and despair, her eyes burned holding back the tears of losing the love of her life. She wanted answers, wanting to know why he did this to his best friend._

" _I'm truly sorry Felicity." You could hear that he meant it, he took a deep breath regaining his composure of a cold cruel hearted knight of Corgen. "I am under orders here Miss Mikaelson." She gritted her teeth of the miss not mrs._

" _Thomas?" Felicity quickly glanced to the table, then back at the traitor._

" _Take them!" His voice was demanding in charge._

 _Felicity reached under the table, drawing out a short sword hidden, stepping in front of her two children. Not knowing if she could fend them all off on her own, but enough time for her children could run._

" _I thought I would have to use this sword for another reason, but I'd call this a reason. Nathaniel protect your sister, take her and run away as fast as you can."_

 _Nathan nodded his head in conformation as she began to battle it out against Thomas, Nate took his little sister's hand who was screaming at the death of their father. He didn't want to leave, his mother, Nathan wanted to stay and fight; reaching the back door, once opened, he did a complete 180 rushing away from six more men. His eyes quickly scanned the situation that was happening by the front door and saw the staircase; knowing if he timed it just right, he and Fiona would avoid having his head chopped off. Making a quick left to the stairs dodging an incoming slash from Thomas's sword._

" _Mom, behind you!" He exclaimed, than continued up the steps to make a beeline for their bedroom; once inside he let go of his sister's hand, slamming the door shut. "Fiona, go hide."_

" _Mommy, daddy?" Fiona was scared out her mind, hot tears streaming down her face; Nathaniel kneeled down infront of her, his hands cupping her cheeks getting her attention; wiping away the tears. "Nathaniel." She stuttered._

" _I know, I need you to hide, okay? I'm going to take care of it." He let her go run and hide in their room, he gripped the scabbard of the sword; standing to suddenly no noise of metal clinks and grunts, besides footsteps. He pinned his back against the wall near the handle of his door. His hand skimmed the hilt of the sword hearing the footsteps on the stairs once it reached his floor he gripped it tightly. His heart rate rapid, his breathing was short and rapid. He heard the hand hit the handle, slightly drawing his sword from its sheath; his eyes were waiting for that door to pop open. Sweat beading down his hairline; taking a deep breath when he saw that handle twist..._

* * *

Elsa was on a stroll through the town greeted by her people with a deep bow and curtsy, she smiled at the townsfolk. Entering a shop that had a pleasantly familiar face, when he caught sight of her.

"Good morning, Queen Elsa." He said giving her smile.

"Good noon, Todd." Correcting the time of day, cover her laugh with her hand.

"Oh, is it noon already, huh oh well. How can I help?"

"Yes, I would like a pair of _, there for Nathan; don't ruin the surprise when you to talk."

"Don't worry, I won't so; I have a question for you." Todd sounded serious. Elsa raised a brow in confusion of why he was serious.

"What is it?"

"Are you really, okay, with keeping his past a secret from you?"

"Yes, I am." She didn't even have to think about it. "His past and your past seem painful to talk about, and I don't want to overstep my boundaries and lose him. I've kept a secret from my sister and the people for years until one day, I couldn't hide and the truth set me free and love is what helped me control it."

"The more time you spend with him, he'll open up and show his true self. He won't be always be a hard ass, but from where we come from, secrets kept us alive, so it takes awhile."

"As I said, I'll wait till he's ready to tell me. Good day, Todd." Elsa left the store for more gifts and one personal gift.

"Good day, Queen Elsa." Todd bowed his head to her as the Queen exited.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the day progressed on, Anna and Elsa finished up their shopping, Kristoff in the woods finding the perfect tree to freshly chop down with the reindeer Sven also hoping to run into someone that likes warm hugs to invite to a small Christmas party at the castle.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven's feet crunched in the crisp snow deep into the mountains, Sven's tongue sticking out of his mouth panting; dropping to the ground exhausted as was his best human friend. Kristoff's feet ached, sore beyond belief stopping in his tracks to face his reindeer bud, rolling his eyes knowing that he was tired as much as he was when hiking hours up a mountain to find the perfect tree.

"I know you tired Sven, I am too, but look at it this way buddy; the faster we get this done, the faster we get to go home. And I get to cozy up next to my fiancée drinking hot cocoa with mini marshmallows." Dozing off thinking of the hot rich chocolate sliding down his throat, the warmth radiating through his body, Sven stood up grunting happily with a ecstatic facial expression. "Of course you can have some to bud; come on."

They walked for two more hours examining tree after tree Kristoff seeing the sun heading down to the edges of the mountains, with the sky turning a mixture of orange and red. He sighed running the back of his blonde head with his gloved hand, he turned towards Sven with disappointment in his eyes to be replaced with curiosity for Sven nowhere in sight. He heard Sven's bugle, dashing towards the sound, his light brown eyes caught his buddy prancing in front of a 8 foot tree.

"Kristoff, I found a good tree." Kristoff lowered his voice to mimic Sven voice.

"Alright, buddy let me see." Kristoff's eyes trailed up and down the pine tree. "Hmm." Shaking his head impressed with it, placing his hand on Sven's neck lightly tapping it. "Nice job, bud." Kristoff went to the back of sled, gripping the handle of an broad axe. "Step back bud, get into position."

Sven turned away walking a more than couple feet away, backing up till the last platform was in falling distance. Kristoff aimed at the blade at the trunk ; and began to deliver the blows to the tree, the wood splintering, cracking till the last chop doing the trick. It fell to the platform that had ski's under them; Kristoff went back to the sled replacing the broad axe with long ropes, quickly tieing it down. Wiping the sweat off it brow.

"Hi, Kristoff." A familiar voice called out from behind him it was cheerful and innocent almost as if like a little kids. Kristoff turned around and stared straight down to the little snowman.

"Hey Olaf. Whats going on?"

"Nothing much just taking a stroll before the storm tomorrow."

"Storm?" Kristoff peers up to see nothing but clear skies, then shaking his head. "You coming over for Christmas tomorrow?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it, Anna, Elsa, you, and Sven. Snowball fights, building forts, ice skating, and snow angels."

"Don't you want anything for christmas?" Kristoff kneeled down still not at eye level of the snowman.

"Just to have all of you there with me is good enough, and maybe _" Olaf said enthusiastically, the last he whispers in Kristoff's ear and he nods.

"Alright, be there tomorrow; because it wouldn't be the same without you little buddy and will see if if Santa can bring you, your present." Kristoff rubbed his the back of his neck. 'Should I tell Olaf about Elsa's new boyfriend. I mean since Elsa did create Olaf wouldn't it be like Elsa is the mother. He'll find out tomorrow." Kristoff sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

"Something wrong Kristoff?"

"Nah, just tired so better get home. See you tomorrow Olaf." Kristoff went to the sleigh, hopping in taking hold of the reins.

"Bye Kristoff! Bye Sven!" Olaf yelled before Kristoff took towards the castle.

* * *

Elsa and Anna were snuggled up on the chaise longue, Elsa was reading leather bound book with many pages that hold adventure, sword fights, guns blazing, the cannons of a pirate ship blasting the hull of another ship, deaths, rape for which they despise pirates for and mostly skipped those parts. They read the book for hours till the moon rose high in the sky, Elsa and Anna fell to slumber moments after the sunset. Kristoff arrived to the library with a tray of hot chocolate with marshmallows in the steaming liquid, opening the door, walking through the door to hold a sight. Silent chuckle in his throat, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He placed it down on the nearest coffee table, waving his hands over the steaming cup letting the scent to travel towards the two sleepy heads on the chaise. The scent lingered over slowly till it reached their nostrils with the scent of rich sweet milk chocolate goodness, their eyes snapped open; they both jolted upright on the longue.

"Chocolate!" The two royal sisters exclaimed with excitement as if they were little kids coming inside from playing outside all day in the freshly fallen snow.

"Not just chocolate, but hot chocolate and marshmallows. So drink up while it's still hot." He smiled, sitting in the oak chair with armrest and cushioned seats. He leaned back exhausted from today's activity, closing his eyes; he breathed in and exhaled slowly relaxing until something sparks in his mind. His eyes snapped open. "Oh, fuck!"

The girls jumped from their seat, startled by the sudden outburst, settling back down in their seats, Anna's eyebrow twitched up in annoyance.

"Kristoff language, I will not have you be tainting Anna's ears with vulgar language." Elsa gave him, her famous ice queen stare and her regal serious voice; that made Kristoff sweat droplets and a strained smile on his face.

"Yes, ma'am, I will." His voice cracked trying to sound strong, but even yoda could sense the fear in this one. (Yes I made a star wars reference in my fanfic. So what?) Elsa raised a brow, still giving him the icy cold glare. "I mean yes, I will keep my profanity to myself."

"Good, I dont need my sister's ear tainted by that crude profanity." Elsa went back to sipping her hot chocolate, when Kristoff's eyes meet Anna and slightly snickered.

'That's what Anna saying two weeks ago in our bed chamber as we were fucking till dawn.' Kristoff thought, with a mischievous grin, but didn't sustain long on his face when his Anna told him no sex until their honeymoon, 3 months away. Groaning.

"What's wrong?" Anna inquired.

"It's just that I forgot what Olaf wanted for christmas."

"Are You kidding me, you forgot what Olaf wanted Christmas." Anna voice raised a bit angry with future husband.

"It's been a long day considering I had to get the big arse tree. Also he doesn't give us anything for christmas, besides warm hugs." Kristoff retorted. "Which are really not warm."

"It's the thought that counts, Nathaniel would understanded that!I thought you would too!" There voices getting loud and forgetting about Elsa in the room feeling uncomfortable, trying to decide whether she should leave or not, from hearing her lover's name.

"I do understand that Anna, I was once an orphan as well!" Kristoff putting up a fight towering over his feisty strawberry blonde fiancée. Upon hearing the word, Orphan and it clicked together.

"Wait," Elsa began, as the two lovers stopped their quarrel, completely forgetting the queen and Nathan's girlfriend was there in the room with them. They turned to face Elsa face a mixture of emotions. "Nate's an orphan, how do you know about this?" Hurt, confusion was what she was feeling. "Well," Elsa stood crossing her arms over her chest, an eyebrow shot up and she was dead serious, "are you two going to answer my questions." Both hesitant to answer, from the look of intimidation that rolled off her in waves.

"You see here's how it happened, Kristoff you want to go first on this one honey." Anna nudge Kristoff with her elbow. Kristoff cleared his throat feeling a bead of sweat from his forehead slide down the side of his face.

"When you came back from your trip from Nathan's house to invite him to christmas and our wedding and you asked him about royalty ruining his life and not giving you a satisfactory answer. I went to get some, Sven and I rode to his house which is completely barren and he wasn't there. Besides some clothes and besides a sword hidden by a secret paneling."

"He has a hidden sword." Elsa seemed confused by this.

"Yeah." Kristoff was about to say something when Anna intervened.

"Don't forget about the book sweetie."

"Thank you, baby. Uh, yes okay where did I leave off, oh. So I confronted Nathan at work."

"How did you know he was a blacksmith?"

"Oh, simple I seen him go in for hours till nightfall leaving exhausted, sweaty, and with a full money pouch." Kristoff cleared his voice. "Now where was I," he tapped his temporal lobe a couple times, "oh right. I confronted Nathan about the sword, by unsheathing it and pointing it towards him."

"You threatened him." Elsa voice became venom, her hands began to frost over clenching her hands tightly into neat fists, trying to get a handle on her anger; not wanting cause incident to occur with her powers. She drew in her breath slow and steady and exhaled the air in her lungs.

"No, sort of I wanted answers. Just listen, so I asked him a couple of question like if he's trying to assassinate you, he said he feels a strong connection and that he really cares for you. Then I questioned about the sword, his reply was that it was his father's sword, the book I did also ask about that as well. He said the book was read to him and his little sister, but without the book, but they told it to them without the written words as if they were stories he made up for to drift them to sleep. Nathaniel was sad by the sound of his voice, his father went away far away as did his mother; his sister who knows." Kristoff finished.

"Far away, too far means that his father and mother were killed, I don't know about his sister." Elsa felt a stinging sensation in her eyes as she was holding back the tears that dare try to escape from her eyes. "This is how royalty ruined his life, they killed his family." she sat back down on the chaise longue, pondering the worst situation. "Please leave the both of you, I need a moment to think." Anna and Kristoff side glanced each other with the same worrisome expression on there face Kristoff took off first but Anna stood there. "Anna, please I need to think about this and I have to in privacy." Anna turned to walk off closing the door behind her. Elsa tears streamed down her face, her mind fearing the worst. 'Royalty ruined his life, maybe he's going to ruin mine. By hurting Anna to hurt me. No, I can't think like that, I'll confront him and if it is how I fear, I'll have to do something about him. If not…"

* * *

Nathan did some last minute christmas shopping, before heading back home; the long walk back home was exhausting him severely. When he got home, dragging his feet up the stairs to his room where he he dropped the items by his door; flopping down on his bed his eyelids drooping till snapped shut closed, fading off to slumber.

* * *

Trigger warning...

"Nate!" His little sister screamed in terror as you could hear wet slopping skin slapping.

"Stop, you bastards she only nine." Nate tries to look away but is forced to watch this nightmare.

"It hurts, mommy!" Fiona could barely speak while she was choking on her sobbing tears, drool, and snot.

"No, stop please, leave them alone. Tom!" Felicity pleaded as she was getting thrusted in roughly by a soldier.

"Your mother and sister are nothing but dirty filthy sluts, once were done taking turns, where going to beat you close to death; so you forever remember this moment. Your weak and always will be weak to help anybody, not even the ones you love." Nathan had tears stream down his face as he continued to watch. "Because everyone you love will die. ALWAYS." Tom spoke in his ears.

* * *

Nathan woke in cold sweat tears streaming down his face, he saw it was still dark. "Fuck you nightmares. Fuck you Rebekah for cursing me with these night terrors. Fuck you Markos, I swear I will kill you and your whole fucking corrupted soldiers, one of these years." He gripped his shirt where his heart is located, he felt the throbbing pain, the sting and crack as his heart shattered, tears streaming straight down his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa was awake before the sun rose over the sea, but nobody would be able to see, because of the thick dark grey clouds only to shed out a low pale light out. Making the morning the morning very bleak, until the first sprinkle of snow fell from the sky; taking a heavy sigh. Elsa's blue eyes stared down at the forming fresh ice powder that began to cover the pavement in the courtyard, her castle fountains began to freeze. Conflicted about today on whether or not to confront the man she has shown affection for, on the assertion placed on him; she was curious; but she distinctly remembered telling him, to tell her when he was ready. Elsa went back to her chamber's, her eyes downcast the worst if she doesn't confront him. 'What if he turns out like Hans, gets to know me. Makes me fall madly in love with him and tries to kill me and my sister. Like Hans did to Anna.'

She falls forward to her mattress, her face smothered in her pillow; removing her face from her pillow gasping for air, turning towards the window as her head laid on said pillow. Knowing she had to confront him on the circumstances, she didn't want anything bad to her family; but her heart held hope that he was not a total Hans. Elsa really held affection for this one guy, a gentle smile appeared on her face with the thoughts.

"His smile, his mystery, his kindness. The way he was able to get me to dance with him, when I turned down so many and I really love those green eyes of his never seen eyes that green before." Elsa heart skipped a beat remembering those eyes behind the black masquerade mask at her 23rd birthday ball, the warm hand she grasped that lead her to the ballroom floor, the man himself making her dance for hours. Her smile dispersed to a small frown having to remind herself to not get off track, sighing heavily; she turned to face the ceiling.

"What's the worse thing that could happen if I confront him? I'll ask him tonight." her body shot up. "No, because what if i say is true then I ruin the perfectly good day, while the questions still remain on my mind. I will do it once he arrives and if things are not as they appear then great will have a terrific day. But if it is bad, I will have to put him in a dungeon and enjoy the rest of the day with my sister and her suitor while I'll be alone."

* * *

Nathan laid in hot bathwater, his eyes focused on the ceiling; his mind vexed about prince Markos and his order that rained down upon his family like a hurricane. He didn't know how to get his mind off of it, early he jogged, ran, sprinted for about 2 hours and wasn't even drained of his pent up energy. He even climbed trees jumping, swinging from branch to branch, imaginary sword fighting to not get rusty but that only made his desire to see prince Markos dead even more by his hands. He blinked a couple of time, a loud and agitated groan escaped his lips, before slamming his hand on the edge of the tub. Gripping the sides so tight that his knuckles went white, his breathing was rapid, before he bellowed.

"Fuck! Why can't I stop thinking about that god forsaken night, I don't know what to do?" His head laid back saddened.

"Think about Elsa." A disembodied masculine voice whispered sounding as if it was right near his ear. Nathan's eyes widened, bolting up in the tub getting fighter's stance, his emerald green eyes searching for who spoke, but no-one was there. He thought for a moment and registered from where he heard the voice from.

"Father?" His face in confusion, but called for another sign if it was, but got no answer in minutes; he laid back in the tub submerging himself under the hot water, his eyes closed envisioning the day to be. A small smile appeared on his face, under for nine minutes, his eyes opened up; rising out of the water as he pushed back his thick black hair. Stroking his clean shaved chin, before shaking his head rapidly like a dog with a wet coat; his hand went through his thick unkempt raven locks, smoothing it back. He chuckled oddly, shaking his head back and forth slowly. "I'm hearing voices, and not just any voices, but my father; and his voice told me to think about her and it worked." He laughed with sorrow , he stood up inside the tub, staring at the ceiling.

"Father! I'm sorry for those words I said before you died, the truth is father if you're listening! You were by far the greatest dad a son could ever ask for, you worked hard for us; to bring home a meal every night, for you to come home alive. Truth be told, I miss you and your guidance." Tears from his left eye trickled down his cheek, dropping into the bathwater. "So if you are watching over you me, are proud or are you ashamed of me for the things, I have done in the past. I hope you are proud of me, because I have a outstandingly brilliant and divine girlfriend." Nathan grinned at the thought of her.

Knowing that his mother and father and even his little sister were gone from this world, they'd still approve of her; stepping out of the tub, wrapping a nearby towel around his waist. He felt as something light and cold brushed against his shoulder, catching a whisper of his father's voice.

"We are proud of you, Nathaniel."

He turned his head to see nothing but empty space of his bathroom, his bolted back towards the open door of his bathroom when he heard a loud knock on his front door. He paced down the stairs to his front door twisting the knob, opening the door to see, the princess of Arendelle and Arendelle's official Ice master and deliverer on his front porch. Nathan leaned on the door with his bent arm, clicking his tongue. "What's going princess Anna and Kristoff."

Anna just stood there eyeing at Nate's hard body, that her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, seeing her friend and her sister's boyfriend in nothing but a towel. Kristoff puffed up his chest, placing a hand on Nate's chest pushing him back inside the house; closing the door with his foot. "Hey!" Anna exclaimed but a bit muffled from the closed door, crossing her arms slouching while she was pouting.

"What the fuck are you doing showing your body and…" Kristoff's eyes traveled his down his neck to abdomen. "Scars?" Kristoff saddened just by seeing them, some caused by blades, one was in the shape of an X on his lower abdomen that went to his hip, one of the lines was shorter than the other, the longer one went to the old scar on his shoulder from the sword his father piercing the sword a 1 ½ inch deep. A burn circle star like burn mark over where his heart is, a small scar in a curve upright shape a bit below his navel.

"Yeah, I got some scars."

"Yeah, ohm put some clothes on before you answer the door."

"I am covered." Nate knew what he was talking about but decided to do a friendly tease.

"I also meant more than just a towel."

"Alright, I'm getting ready." Nathan was about to turn when stopped moving because Kristoff spoke.

"Oh, ah right we got you something to wear."

"Early christmas gift?" Nathan questioned jokingly.

"Yeah, Anna has it." Kristoff turned around to see the door closed. "Oh, right I shut door on Anna." Nate strolled right on by Kristoff, when his landed upon his back; his brown eyes widened with shock and horror, also a hint of fear. Nathan opened the door with a wide grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas, princess Anna. Heard you have a early gift for me."

"Yeah, I do." Anna removed her hands from her back revealing a set of clothes. "Merry early christmas gift, also no need for thanks; just go get dressed." She spoke swiftly as he took the material from her and began to chuckle as she shooed him off, her eyes finally meet Kristoff seeing the fearful and frightened in his brown orbs; confused at first. Yeah she saw the scars on his front, but she couldn't comprehend on what she was seeing on Nathaniel's back giant scars that, some have been healed twice over; causing them to rise to feel a little bump over them. She blinked twice as her love came over to her, taking her by the arm to lead her away from the house. "Kristoff." Anna said a little annoyed.

"Okay I may sound a little bit of a humbug on this joyous occasion, but are we sure we should let Elsa date him?" Kristoff questioned for an answer out of the queen's sister after what she just saw. Anna scoffed in annoyce on how Kristoff was behaving.

"Kristoff?"

"What?"

"Yes, he has a few scars-" Anna was about to continue, when Kristoff.

"A few scars? How did he get those scars, all we know he could be dangerous."

"Kristoff, baby. He likes Elsa, and yes he has scars and how he got them, in time he will most likely tell us; but he tell Elsa first."

"Huh," Kristoff sighed slightly laughing in disbelief, but before he could say a thing, Nate exited his humble abode. Nate stepped down the steps in his new outfit. "Hey, Nate." Kristoff gave him a fake smile, causing Nathaniel to raise a brow.

"Ugh, hey you alright there?"

"He's fine." Anna answered quickly. "Right, honey." Kristoff grumbled, before he got slightly jabbed in the ribs.

"Right." Kristoff replied with a doubtful smile, hoping it would fool Nathan. "So come on, so we can get this christmas party started." Kristoff snagged the bags out of Nate's hands, heading towards the carriage that was lead by one horse and one Sven.

"You sure he's okay?" Nathan inquired, eyes darting back to her.

"Ah, yeah he's fine, you look good in your outfit." Anna gave him compliment on his light blue long-sleeved tunic like shirt with a deep neckline, a green belt with the Arendelle crest in the middle of it, that held up his currant red pants, wearing his black leather boots with a folded over top; he was wearing a white one shoulder cloak. 'This is a royal christmas party, guess I should comb my hair like a prosperous man would.' he ran his hand through his hair pushing it back, hoping it would reform his natural messy hair.

"Thank you prin-" He sounded a bit bashful but was interrupted.

"Ah, ah. No princess Anna, just-" Anna was discontinued by her sister boyfriend, because she didn't want "Princess Anna" too a hopeful future brother in law.

"Just Anna, got it. Thank you for the gifts as well, you and kristoff you both look good as well." Nate spoke fondly.

"Aww! Thank you, Nathan you look pretty dashing yourself their Nate ol' buddy ol' pal." Anna lightly punched him in the chest, with a light nervous chuckle. Nate's left eyebrow hiked up at Anna's suspicious behavior, his emerald orbs caught a glimpse of Anna scratching the back of her neck and her other hand that her fingers where tapping against her thigh. 'Didn't she already compliment me, also why she acting so strange. What's going on?' Nathan thought. "You know Elsa's going to be blown away by how hot you look in that outfit."

'Did she just bring her sister into this, something is definitely up.' "Anna, quiet please;" he held up his hand, and Anna's mouth shut. "What's going on, what aren't you telling me?" Nathan folded his arms, the strawberry blonde woman shrunk at the glare he was laying upon her.

"Ah," Anna's gaze went down and her trigger fingers pressed together lightly, with a small flush in her cheeks. "Nothing, really." Trying to sound convincing, until her eyes met Nathan's penetrating glare, knowing he wasn't buying it, not in the least.

"Anna." Nate's voice kinda raised with the sensation of worry; Anna tried hard not to break, but was still under the intense glare.

"Okay! You caught me or well, Kristoff and I."

"What did you two do?"

"We may have told Elsa about the sword , the book, and that… you're an orphan." Anna mumbled the last part but Nate knew what she just finished saying.

"Well, I was going to tell her eventually, I guess the time moved up too today." He rubbed the back of his neck, sounding a bit distressed and groaned saddened; taking in deep breaths that filled his lungs and slowly exhaled them. A joyful grin, and one thought that replaced the distress and sadness. 'I'm going to be spending my first christmas in awhile, with the woman who undoubtedly makes my heart race and her sister and her friends, which I guess who are my friends too.' he took a long inhale through his nose, clasping his hands together. "Well lets gets this party started!" He said enthusiastically, raising his fist in the air. Anna cheeks flushed, giggling at Nate showing off his kooky side. Turning his head away in rosiness ran through his cheeks, Nate cleared his throat while slimming out his outfit. "I mean come on, can't keep Snowflake waiting."

He motioned his thumb to the carriage, Anna just quirked a brow and a playful smile spread across her face. 'Did he just call Elsa, Snowflake? That's so cute!'

* * *

Nate was on the other side by the driver of the full enclosed carriage, Anna and Kristoff were across from him.

"Sooo Nate you excited for Christmas!" Anna squealed.

"Well, uh, yes and no. I'm a bit nervous." Nate rubbed his hands together, heating them up. "Haven't had one in thirteen years."

"Thirteen?" Anna inquired, seeing Nate nod his head up and down. "Okay, you'll be just fine, just have fun." Anna told him.

"Easier said than done." Nate said.

"Don't worry, you will. It won't be the "That's easier said than done". It's going to be funtastic." Anna reassured him.

"Funtastic?" Nate questioned, hiking up a brow with a small smile on his face.

"She combined fun and fantastic to get funtastic, got it." Kristoff said, his arms crossed, focusing on Nathan. "Soo Nate, where did you get the scars?" Kristoff inquired, with a pre victory grin.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, eyeing Kristoff's unnerving smile, to Nate's smirking face?

"It's okay Anna. You really want to know how I got my scars?" The raven-haired man said with a smirk dab across, but saying it in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I do." Kristoff got irritated.

"Alright," Nathaniel took in a breath then releasing it, his eyebrow raised and a cocky smile on his face. "I'm not going to."

"What, why?" Kristoff raised his voice, Anna just watching the drama unfold of her future husband and her sister's boyfriend, who chuckled.

"Because I think I should tell Elsa first, I mean you and Anna technically told her about me. She must think I trust her less, than I trust you two when that information was passed down to you two. Once I tell Elsa, then I will tell both of you. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They both said in perfect unison. Kristoff leaned back in his seat, clearing his throat; trying to get his mind in the right place for today.

* * *

Elsa stood outside the front entrance of her castle, she stood tall with the poise, elegance, and grace as a queen; taking in deep breaths, when she saw their carriage arrive through the gates. The coachmen opened the door, Anna and Kristoff exited the carriage down the steps; Kristoff halted in place for a moment, turning to coachmen to whisper into his ear until, the coachmen nodded. Elsa saw Nate step out of the carriage with a joyful smile on his face and caring in his eyes.

"Hey, Snowflake let's go for a ride." Nathaniel pointed his thumb behind him, with a simple nod of his head. Anna saw the stoic expression on her sisters face, grasping her hand; Elsa eyes shifted down to her hand than to Anna's turquoise eyes.

"It will be okay, just go." Anna said, releasing her sister's brisk hand and continued on her leisurely walk with Kristoff.

Elsa's eyes returned back to Nathan's who motions his head to the carriage, Elsa acknowledged his proposal with the nod of her head; as she slowly continued forward too the carriage. Her heart pounding with each step towards the man she holds affection for. Nathan stood a couple feet from from the open carriage, holding out his hand for her; hesitant to take a hold of till she looked in his emerald eyes and saw the same thing that night from the dance. His care, his worry, and as always the anguish. She placed her brisk hand on his warm hand, raising her foot on the step ladder, entering the enclosed space of the coach, take the plush leather seat. Staring at the empty seat in front of her, soon Nate entered the coach sitting across from her, reading her tense body language of the royal, the queen, the woman he fancied; her posture seemed like that of a ice queen. The carriage began to roam.

"I want to talk to you, Elsa." His voice was laxed but also serious.

"Well then," Elsa crossed one leg over the other, her fingers clasping together, resting on her knee. "Let's talk shall we." Her icy blues staring deep into his unfazed emeralds.


	9. Chapter 9

The carriage began to move as silence reigned through the carriage between the two new couple, Nathan stared into her eyes filled with worry and fear and a little bit of hostility. Nathan cleared his throat as Elsa brow raised high.

"Well, I guess you know what went down a couple of days, so if you have any questions for me, I will answer honestly."

"Nathaniel, are you an orphan?" Elsa's voice tried to remain flat. Nathan sighed, his hand rubbing the side of his neck, his downcast, his smile disappeared. He was once again reminding himself that he was alone, the last Mikaelson left. His lungs filled with air as his eyes meet hers again, exhaling out his breath, removing his hand from his neck; he sat up straight.

"I am." He simply put.

"Kristoff said you have a sister, whatever happened to her?" Elsa spoke softly, as she saw Nate's eyes tear away from her vision, seeing the unshed tears in his eyes.

"She died along with my family. If you ask how they died, I will not relive that." His voice was rough but brittle.

"I will not ask that then." Elsa told him with compassion restraining herself to take hold of his hand to comfort him.

"Thank you, so what else is there."

"I heard you own a sword, and in a hidden compartment?"

"It belonged to my father, and after he passed I took it."

"As royalty ruined your life are you going to hurt me? My family? Is that why you're here?" Elsa's voice cracked, with the single tear shed down her cheek from the thought of her family and friends hurt. Nathan cautiously moved to her side, his hands gently cupping her face, his thumb brushing away the tear away. Giving her a soft smile, Elsa could see his emerald eyes that made her want to dance, the warmth of his hands; the ones she held while they danced the night away.

"I'm here because a good friend of mine told me, this was the place to be, telling me. "Their royalty is much kinder, than the ones you come from." So I got on a ship that took me here."

"That is not what I meant." She slightly laughed as Nate's hands wet with her tears.

"I'm here because I revere and adore you and I would never dream of hurting you or your family; because I like to believe I'm apart of it as well."

"Do you really want a relationship with me, Nate."

"Yes, I want to be together with you." He spoke sweetly and softly, gazing into her eyes.

"Why do you want me?" Elsa inquired.

"Because for the short time I've known you I saw things like, you are kind, you are caring, you are compassionate to those you just met. You're a fantastic dancer for someone who claims that they don't dance much, you are very humorous. Also, you are the most understanding and patient woman I have ever met; you are patient that allow to tell you I am ready. Now things been spoken to you from not lip and not voice and them true. I own sword and my family dead, and I am the last remaining Mikaelson of my family." Nathan spoke softly to Elsa, she nodded her head. "One other thing that I forgot to mention, I want your smile it's so breathtaking it outshines the very sun." Nathan smiled at her, she giggled at the implication of her smile outshining the sun.

"My smile is that bright." She barely stops laughing at how ridiculously romantic he his at points.

"I think the sun disagrees with you." Nate said like a sly fox.

Elsa breathing became shallow and ragged seeing how close his face was to her, just a few inches from each other; her draw to his lips, feeling the intense need to feel them against her own. Nathan eyes where on hers as well wondering would they be cold or warm, he couldn't wait to find out. Nate began to move in as well as Elsa she tilted her head, the wanting of the contact of each other's lips; till their lips met one another in a lingering kiss. Elsa feet his warm smooth lips, Nate felt her cold soft smooth as silk lips. Elsa opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter to conquer her mouth, her tongue was like a submissive moving along with the dominant. Her hands on the sides of his neck her thumbs brushing against his jawline, his hand on her waist massaging her hip while the other on her lower back twirling his thumb in a slow circle. The kiss was long and blissful until they had separated from each other for air to breath. Her hands rubbed his should her nails scraping against him, feeling possessive.

"Who are you Nathan Mikaelson?" She asked with a husky voice that was practically out of breath.

"I am your beloved boyfriend, my darling Snowflake. My queen, who I am I to you?" Nathan inquired her, she smiled with a blush on her face as she rolls her eyes at the nickname he had given to her, she quietly giggled.

"I am your beloved girlfriend my Knight," Elsa said sweetly, but Nate heard was Knight a dark thought passed, but he shook thought away; feeling overjoyed that his Snowflake gave him a pet name Knight. He gave her another quick peck on her luscious, sexy, full-bodied lips. Elsa removed herself, her face blistered red of bashfulness, she started to giggle shyly like a schoolgirl. Then a thought ran through her mind and the giggle turned into full-on laughter.

"What's so funny?" Nate quirked a brow, out of curiosity.

"Anna's plan." Elsa still chuckling.

"Anna's plan?" Nate sounding confused.

"Yeah, to-to- ha-have- you- yo-"

"Elsa, breath! Then speak." He gripped her shoulders, Elsa still laughing trying to calm down, to where take in a deep breath and exhale them out. Elsa cleared her throat staring him in his eyes. "So what about Anna's plan?"

Well, since she interrupted our almost first kiss; she felt guilty and planned that we kiss under a mistletoe." Elsa said still smiling, seeing Nathan snicker; trying not to laugh.

"Well, will give her the satisfaction of our second kiss."

"That means no kissing until the mistletoe."

"How am I going to resist your alluring sweet lips, until we're under the mistletoe." Nathan teased sweetly towards his girlfriend, her cheeks heated up to the color of a rose. Elsa placed her cold hands on his cheeks.

"Well, we could find the nearest mistletoe." She smiled, trying not to kiss his warm lips.

Pulling away from each other, Nathaniel cleared his throat moving back to the other side of the carriage. Seeing Elsa still red in the face, Nathan snickered; Elsa just rolled her eyes smiling at him. Nate patted the wall behind him two times, hearing the driver whistle in response.

"We're headed back to the castle, snowflake." He spoke, teasing her with the last word he said; flexing his eyebrows up and down, with a smirk across his face. Elsa's foot gently nudged Nate's calf, Nate did a mock gasp; doing the same thing to her getting the same gasp back. Going, back and forth for minutes till the carriage halted. The two quickly composed themselves to a normal couple that laid between a queen and a commoner.

Anna and Kristoff along with Sven by his side, stood waiting with Anna and Kristoff's fingers intertwined with each other.

"So how do you think it's going?" Kristoff questioned.

"Well, they've been in there for about almost ten minutes, so it's going most likely well."

"I bet their kissing." Kristoff teased Anna in a sing-song voice with a wide grin on his face.

"What?" Anna inquired acting as if she didn't hear him causing him to repeat in the sing-song voice.

"I bet their kissing." Kristoff wiggled his finger in her face, Anna couldn't hide the smile that crept up her lips.

"Okay, then they kissed, and there's no need for the mistletoe plan. If they didn't the mistletoe plan is back on. Oh!" Anna slapped the tall blonde in the in the shoulder with the back of her hand. "Here they come, smile Kristoff." She said as mitten covered hand clasped his gloved hand.

"I already was."

"Really?"

"Yes I am and not because told me to, I had a joyous thought of our future that we will soon hold." Kristoff spoke, Anna face redden like a ripe tomato.

"I love you, Kristoff."

"I love you too, feisty." Kristoff, calling her by her nickname causing Anna to roll her eyes and then lightly nudged him in his ribs, while the hand that still held his, gripped tighter. Through the layers of his glove and Anna's, he could feel the ring and smile shines brighter. The carriage came around front to a halt, the door opened and stepped out a stoic-faced emotionless green eyed Nathaniel, standing tall. "Do you think, that they broke up?" Kristoff leaned down whispering in her ear.

"Oh, no." Anna gasped at the thought her eyes widening and her hand clenching tight on Kristoff's hand, where the mountain man mouthed, Ow, repeatedly. "Please, please still be together." Anna crossed her fingers.

Nathan turned to the open carriage door holding out his hand, gesturing with his palm facing the cloudy sky; a teal colored gloved hand reached out grasping Nate's black glove. A grin broke his stoic facade, as the queen, his girlfriend exiting the carriage with a wide toothy grin light pink blush on her cheeks.

"You know I could have gotten out myself?" Elsa teasingly questioned, staring into her emerald-eyed man.

"I know you can, just being a romantic snowflake." Nate told her in a teasing voice, Elsa rolled her beautiful blue eyes, before she said anything. "By the way my queen, have I mentioned how exquisite you look today?" Nathan brought her gloved knuckle up to his pursed lips, placing a light peck.

"Nathaniel, I think you like flustering me." Elsa finger trace under his chin.

"If you saw the expression on your face when you become flustered, it's quite worth it." Elsa glanced away but was jerked forward, so close that their bodies touched and was met with the surprise of his warm lips against hers, it was long and deep. Anna and Kristoff gasped at the sight, Anna held up her hand to Kristoff where Kristoff met in a quick high five. Elsa pulled away from her breathing shallow, eyeing Nathan's wide smile across and his eyebrows arched up. "Whoops, I told you it was going to be hard to resist."

"It hasn't even been two minutes." Elsa lightly chuckled, tapping the blacksmith's chest.

"It already felt eternity." He replied huskily to her.

"Come, with me." Elsa urged him along with a tug on his hand, without turning to him. "You are right, my knight. In fact, I do want to kiss you again." She replied sultry to him, Nate felt a blush creep up his neck to his cheeks.

"Be careful snowflake, you might become addicted." He pulled her back to him, to make her face him and his alluring eyes; kissing her palm, being fully aware that they had an audience.

"Well, my knight then let me become addicted to you and only you." She perked up the balls of her feet placing to quick pecks on his lip to replace with a passionate kiss.

Anna blushed face trying to look away on the kissing couple that happened to be her sister in front of her, feeling uneasy and awkward. 'Did she feel this way whenever Kristoff and I made out in front of her?' Anna queried, not realizing her older sister and Nathan were right in front of her, but even more shocked when Elsa spoke as if she read her thoughts.

"Yes, I did feel uncomfortable when you two couldn't stop kissing each other."

"Elsa, do you have like some unknown ability to read people's thoughts?" Anna investigated.

"No, I just know you." Elsa spoke going ahead of her boyfriend and future, Anna's lips turned into a pout following her elder sister.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna questioned, Elsa, shrugged walking off with Anna stomping along following demanding an answer.

"Sisters."

"Yeah." Nathan smiled, with his mind taking him back. 'Sisters.'


End file.
